


Slendervers Sin

by pastistoday



Category: Everyman HYBRID, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos, Slenderverse - Fandom
Genre: Asphyxiation, Dubious Consent, Group Sex, M/M, Masochism, Master/Pet, PWP, Pet Play, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Teasing, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 40,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastistoday/pseuds/pastistoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of slenderverse one shots I write that are not safe for work. This is all smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. So You'll Punish Me (Tim/Alex)

“Why are you such a asshole?!” Tim yelled shoving Alex against the wall. They were in another abandoned building location scouting for Alex’s stupid film Marble Hornets. Jay had been with them but Alex had been so mean to him he had left early. Alex smirked at Tim and he snarled shoving his forearm against Alex’s throat to pin him to the wall. “Well?” Tim spat.

“I do it just for you and you know it.” Alex crocked, his voice stained from the pressure on his vocal cords but he still managed to smirk seductively at Tim.

“Oh.” Tim sounded, a little taken aback but then he smirked too. “So I’ll punish you.” he stated and Alex nodded. “Well then that changes things.” Tim purred huskily and kissed Alex hard. He pulled back and punched Alex sending him sprawling, Tim sat straddling Alex’s waist to keep him down.

Alex stared up at Tim with lust and hatred though Tim knew the second one was more at the world then him specifically. Alex had a split lip now that was bleeding sluggishly, before he could wipe away the blood Tim pulled him up by his shirt collar and kissed him again. Tasting the blood from Alex’s lip he wanted more and bit down on the already split skin drawing a moan from Alex. 

Finally Tim let Alex draw away from the kiss leaving him gasping, only to then move his assault down to Alex’s throat. He bit hard enough to bruise and sucked leaving hickies that would be covered by bruises by the time they were done. Alex moaned and put his hands on Tim’s shoulders without trying to push him away. Even though he wasn’t trying to resist Tim still growled and grabbed Alex’s writs pinning them both to the floor on either side of Alex’s head. 

“Shit.” Alex swore arching as Tim bit the spot under Alex’s ear he had learned from experience was the most sensitive. He grinned as he teased the skin with his teeth and tongue making Alex give a uncharacteristic whimper. “Stop teasing.” Alex panted and Tim laughed letting go of Alex’s wrists so he could grab Alex’s hair instead and pull his head back.

“Remember this is a punishment.” Tim tisked ignoring it this time when Alex’s hands came to rest on his shoulder again. He continued teasing Alex’ neck for a couple more minutes drawing out more whimpers and breathy moans before he sat back dislodging Alex’s grip on his shirt. “Take your shirt off.” Tim commanded.

Seeing Alex immediately push himself up a little and pull his shirt over his head made Tim feel so powerful he had to bite back a moan of his own. When Alex tried to take Tim’s shirt off to Tim grabbed Alex’s throat and pushed him back down by it. Alex gave a small chocked gasp and grabbed Tim’s arm but he didn’t try to pull it away, instead he caressed the strangling hand gently.

Softening for a moment Tim kissed Alex more gently the slid down to Alex’s chest teasing first one, then the other of Alex’s nipples with his tongue. The cold air in the building had already made them hard and sensitive. Alex moaned but the only thing that made it passed Tim’s strangling hand was a soft mewl. Tim could feel Alex’s erection through his pants by then and he wasn’t doing much better himself.

Shifting off Alex he rolled him over. Alex knew what Tim wanted and immediately got to his hands and knees. Without hesitation Tim undid Alex’s belt and slid his pants down over his hips. He hoped briefly that no dumb teenagers would decide to come abandoned building exploring today. 

“Front left pocket of my jeans.” Alex said breathily. Tim blinked and reached into the aforementioned pocket. He grinned when he found a small bottle and pulled it out. As he had suspected it was lube.

“You were planning this from the beginning weren’t you.” Tim laughed running on hand over the soft skin of Alex’s ass. Alex gave a small gasp and wiggled his hips a little.

“Yes.” He agreed and moaned when Tim slapped his ass.

“You have been a bad boy.” Tim chuckled and smacked Alex’s other ass cheek chuckling at the way it made Alex gasp. For good measure he did it and Alex whined a little lifting his hips even more and wiggling them a little. Tim’s breath caught in his throat, Alex must have heard it because he wiggled his hips again and Tim could picture his smirk. 

Tim growled softly and grabbed Alex’s ass cheeks spreading them so he could lean down and run his tongue over Alex’s hole. Alex gave a deep moan and clenched his fists gasping when Tim forced his tongue inside Alex as deep as he could.

“Shit. Tim.” Alex swore and moaned. Tim hummed an affirmative and the vibration made Alex let out a soft keen. Tim laughed and slowly fucked Alex with his tongue a few more times before leaning back again and pushing two fingers inside Alex sharply. He yelped in surprise but then was quick to push back against Tim, almost fucking himself on Tim’s fingers.

“uh-uh.” Tim tisked Slapping Alex’s ass again with his free hand before reaching forward and grabbing a fist full of Alex’s hair. “Stay still.” He ordered and leaned over Alex biting his shoulder hard. 

“Make me.” Alex challenged and Tim laughed knowing exactly what Alex wanted. He obeyed that desire and let go of Alex’s hair to grab Alex’s throat tightly cutting of his air. Alex’s moans were reduced to nearly silent and Tim watched in fascination as Alex’s eyes watered, tears falling the stone floor. Was it wrong that that turned him on more? It didn’t matter. 

He had had enough foreplay now and besides this was supposed to be a punishment, Alex wouldn’t mind a little pain. Tim pulled his fingers out, Alex’s protest was chocked off by Tim tightening his grip on Alex’s throat. He undid his own jeans with one hand and pulled his erection free. 

He loosened his grip on Alex’s throat as he pushed in so that he could hear the deep groan Alex gave as Tim pushed in. Alex’s arms gave out and he went from his hands down to his elbows as Tim started fucking him slowly. 

“Tim harder!” Alex half pleaded half demanded rocking back against Tim when he failed to speed up their pace. Tim grabbed Alex’s hips to keep him still as he continued to move at a frustratingly slow pace. It was frustrating to Tim as well if he was honest but the noises of protest Alex was making were to amusing to give in just yet. “Tim stop teasing me you asshole.” Alex moaned fisting his hands in his own hair, obeying the ongoing rule that he couldn’t touch himself until Tim told him he could. 

“God damn Alex you are needy.” Tim teased and Alex growled at him. “Ask nicely.” Tim ordered and Alex moaned softly.

“Please daddy,” Alex half purred. “harder.” 

Tim shuddered and obeyed. Picking up the pace till he was slamming into Alex at a punishing speed. Alex let out small yelps with each thrust.

“Yes.” Alex gasped “Fuck! More.” Tim growled and tightened his grip on Alex’s throat again pulling him up to his knees so his back was pressed against Tim’s chest and he could start peppering bites over his shoulders and the back of his neck again. He could barely hear the chocked moans and please that made it passed his hand but they were bringing him closer and closed to cumming anyway. 

With his free hand he reached around and curled his fingers around Alex’s cock. It was slick with pre-cum and his hand moved easily up and down the shaft jacking Alex off in time with his thrusts. It wasn’t long before Alex was curling in on himself shuddering inexorably as his pleasure reached its high and he came hands pulling his own hair hard.

Tim moaned deep as Alex’s ass tightened around his game and he thrust once more and then came too. Growling as Alex squirmed at the feeling of his ass being filled with Tim’s cum. Alex collapsed back to his hands and knees and Tim leaned against his back panting. 

“We need to do that more often.” Alex hummed hissing as Tim pulled out. Tim laughed as he sat back and started fixing his pants.

“We do that at least once a week now!” He pointed out and Alex smirked at him as he pulled up his own pants.

“Yes, and we should do it more.” Alex agreed. 

“You’re right.” Tim purred grabbing the collar of Alex’s shirt and pulling him closer, his lip was still bleeding just a little. “Why don’t you come home with me and we can start working on that right away."


	2. Tonight You Take Control (Habit/Vinny)

“Tonight you take control.” Habit murmured kissing Vinny’s jaw softly. 

It took Vinny a moment to understand what Habit had said. They'd had sex many times now, it was a welcome distraction for both of them. At first Vinny had been unwilling, though he had been brought round to the idea quickly, Habit had never offered him control. Habit had always taken complete control, even though he was surprisingly gentle with it.

“Really?” Vinny asked softly, hesitantly running his hands through Habit’s hair. He had let it grow out longer now and Vinny didn’t mind, now that he kept it clean and, as a plus, it was feather soft.

“Really. Whatever you want.” Habit promised and kissed Vinny gently. “You’ve done so much for me, it’s about time I start giving something back.” Vinny found he couldn’t speak suddenly and pulled Habit down for a long soft kiss. Habit surrendered complete control to Vinny, letting him manage the intensity and making the kiss sweet. He didn’t bite as he was want to do and he didn’t pull away first.

“Would you…” Vinny trailed off and bit his lip gently pointing down awkwardly.

“You want me to go down on you?” Habit asked watching Vinny closely. Vinny blushed deeply then very nearly backed out right then and there and told Habit to take control again, but instead he nodded mutely. “Okay.” Habit said and kissed the corner of Vinny’s mouth comfortingly, before sliding down over Vinny. They were both still fully clothed so when Habit got level with Vinny’s crotch he had to pause to undo his pants.

He glanced up at Vinny for permission before he took them fully off though. Vinny understood what that meant, sometimes when Habit was feeling particularly dominant he undressed Vinny fully and stayed fully clothed himself, just pushing down his pants enough to get his member free. Habit was giving Vinny the option to be dominant this time. 

Vinny sat up and Habit pushed himself up a little too. Vinny kissed Habit a little harder and reached for the hem of his shirt. Without any struggle or objection Habit let Vinny pull back and raised his arms a little so that Vinny could pull of his shirt more easily. Vinny had never really been given the chance to explore Habit’s body properly so now he let his hands roam over Habit’s chest, stomach, waist, back. Habit hummed softly and encouragingly into the kiss wrapping his arms gently around Vinny’s shoulders.

“Okay.” Vinny said when he felt like he had touched all of Habit’s exposed skin and settled back against the pillows. Again Habit leaned over Vinny and glanced at him for permission this time getting it before he pulled Vinny’s pants off. Gently he ran his tongue up Vinny’s length before taking it in his mouth. Vinny moaned softly and laced his fingers into Habit’s hair.

Habit bobbed his head, sucking. He rested his hands on Vinny’s hips but didn’t stop them from moving when Vinny started to thrust a little. Habit started to hum and the vibrations made Vinny moan all the more. There was something else Vinny wanted but he was almost scared to ask, how far could he go with this? Where would Habit draw the line?

“Habit?” Vinny asked softly and Habit looked up at Vinny through his lashes. Vinny suppressed a moan, seeing Habit looking up at him like that the his cock in Habit’s mouth made him shudder. “Could I…. Would you let me top tonight?” Habit paused for a moment and pulled back moving up so they were face to face. Vinny nearly stopped breathing but Habit smiled at him gently.

“I said whatever you want.” Habit pointed out and rolled over pulling Vinny with him so Vinny was over top of him. Vinny kissed Habit lovingly, Habit returned the affection surprisingly convincingly. Vinny undid Habit’s pants and Habit raised his hips so that Vinny could slide his clothes off leaving Habit naked as he lay under him.

Vinny reached for the lubricant they had started keeping in the bedside table breaking the kiss so that he could see what he was doing as he applied it to his fingers. Habit didn’t help his concentration by peppering kisses along his jaw and throat. He stopped when Vinny started to finger him though because then he just started moaning. Vinny returned the favor, kissing Habits throat before biting gently and sucking.

Habit moaned again and started squirming under Vinny, he was much better at just relaxing than Vinny ever was so it wasn’t that long before Habit seemed ready. He looked at Habit for permission when he had removed his fingers and lined his erection up with Habit’s entrance.

“Go ahead.” Habit reassured softly and rested his hands on Vinny’s shoulders rubbing them gently. He gasped and arched when Vinny pushed in, Vinny would have frozen but Habit wrapped his legs around Vinny’s hips and pulled him in. Vinny moaned at the feeling of Habit's body hugging his member and started kissing Habit’s throat as Habit gasped for a moment. He kept himself still until Habit started rocking his hips up against Vinny and then Vinny matched his pace. 

“Vin you’re crying.” Habit murmured softly and touched Vinny’s cheeks and Vinny realized that Habit was right. But why was he crying? He wasn’t sad.

“Don’t worry about it.” Vinny said smiling down at Habit and then kissing his neck again. “I just feel safe, I guess I let to many barriers down.”

“You’re safe with me.” Habit purred running his hands through Vinny’s hair. “Always are.” There was a small pause and then Habit pushed Vinny back a little so he could look at Vinny’s face. “Did you not know that? I won’t hurt you.” Vinny bit his lip, they had both stopped moving now, Vinny looked away. “Vinny have I hurt you?” Habit asked resting his hand on Vinny’s cheek and making him look back.

“No but… I was always kinda worried you would. Especially… when I said no to you.” Vinny admitted.

“Vin, have I taken advantage of you?” Habit asked breathlessly, he sounded actually afraid. “I didn’t mean to but I should have guessed you might feel like you couldn’t say no.” He kissed the corner of Vinny’s mouth gently. “You can always so no to me when it comes to stuff like this Vin. I only make you do things when I think they’re for your own good and it would take an idiot to think making you do something like this would be for your good.”

“No Habit. No.” Vinny said and kissed Habit quickly but when Habit stared at him hard Vinny relented. “Okay at first I was reluctant but not anymore.” Vinny said.

“I’m sorry.” Habit murmured, his eyes wide and worried.

“Don’t be.” Vinny said. “It’s okay.”

“You take control more often now okay?” Habit asked kissing Vinny softly. “And talk to me, tell me what you want, what you don’t.”

“Habit, do you love me?” Vinny asked and Habit froze for a moment looking like a dear in the headlights. Vinny could see emotions warring and he couldn’t totally tell what they were. When Habit snarled Vinny shrunk away but then Habit relaxed again and cupped Vinny’s face in his hands. 

“As much as I love anyone, I love you. And damn you for that.” Habit agreed and Vinny kissed him. That was as good as it would get and was more then Vinny had ever expected from Habit. Now they started to move again, rutting together in a fever of passion and longing now. Their kiss was hard and wet with tears Habit threw his head back and moaned more loudly when Vinny finally got his angle right.

His nails dug into Vinny’s back but Vinny didn’t mind at all it only accented the pleasure that was building in him even less restrained then usual. Vinny reached down and took Habit’s erection in his hand pumping it in time with his thrusts as best he could when they were becoming so erratic. Habit groaned pulling his own hair, Vinny watched Habit’s eyes role back as he came shuddering wildly as he come over both of their stomach. The erotic sight of Habit shivering under him and the feeling of the warm come splattering over his stomach pushed Vinny over the edge and he moaned low and deep in his throat as he came too.

Vinny collapsed next to Habit and Habit turned pressing against Vinny’s chest. Vinny wrapped his arms around Habit’s waist. Habit kissed the last remnants of tears from Vinny’s face and then kissed his lips.

“We should have sex like that more often.” Habit sighed and closed his eyes relaxing against Vinny.

“If we don’t shower we’re going to be really sticky in the morning.” Vinny pointed out chuckling slightly.

“Don’t care.” Habit grumbled hitting his face against Vinny’s chest. “Comfy and tired. Sleep now.”

“Okay.” Vinny agreed, reaching over to the light switch and turning them off then let himself relax as well. He was tired too after all, physically and emotionally now.


	3. Punishment and Reward (Habit/Vinny)

“Habit.” Vinny gasped arching up off the bed. His hands were tied behind his back and he was naked. Habit had settled himself between Vinny’s legs comfortably and was currently finger fucking Vinny. “Habit please, please stop I don’t want this.” Vinny whimpered looking at Habit pleadingly through his tears.

“I know you don’t Vin.” Habit laughed without stopping or slowing down. “I don’t care you pissed me off.”

“I’m sorry.” Vinny yelped as Habit added a third finger. “I’m sorry.” He said softer and then gave a small moan. He had tried to kill himself, maybe for the second or third time. He wasn’t sure why he still held out hope that Habit would let him die but this was the first time Habit had actually punished him for it.

“I don’t care.” Habit snarled again leaning over Vinny threateningly, Vinny shrunk back. “The first two times you did that I tried to make things better for you. But I guess you just took that as a reward for having tried to take the easy way out huh?”

“No, no I-ahh.” His words were cut off in a moan as Habit curled his fingers hitting Vinny’s prostate. 

“I don’t want to hear it.” Habit snarled pulling his fingers out. Vinny knew better then to think that was a good sign and he was right, instead Habit was lining his dick up with Vinny’s entrance. “Actions speak louder then words you fuck up and that was your third strike.” He thrust deep inside Vinny to accentuate his point. It hurt and it felt good and Vinny was more humiliated then he had ever been in his life. 

“I won’t to it again I promise.” He half moaned closing his eyes tightly and struggling half heartedly against the ropes around his wrists.

“No you won’t.” habit said grabbing Vinny’s throat tightly enough to silence him. He started thrusting while Vinny was struggling for air. Vinny’s mouth opened in silent gasps and moans, he felt like he might pass out when Habit kissed him. Just when he was on the edge of unconsciousness Habit pulled back and let go of Vinny’s throat. He cursed his traitorous body for gasping for air, he didn’t want to be conscious during this, he cursed it even more when the first sounds that came out of him after he got his breath back were moans. 

The pain had faded some time while Habit had been strangling him but now that it felt good Vinny only hated it more. Habit had taken control over Vinny’s life and death, over when he was allowed outside. Habit had control of almost everything and now with ease he had taken over control of what Vinny felt. He couldn’t stop the way his body reacted, how could nature allow for this. Then Habit started jacking Vinny off as well, alternating his strokes with his thrusts.

“Stopstopstop Habit please.” Vinny whined desperately. He was so close to coming and he didn’t want to. Habit didn’t stop though, he started going faster. Vinny could feel pleasure coiling inside himself like a spring. He didn’t want this, didn’t want didn’t. His own thoughts were silenced as a wave of please caught him up and he screamed as he came all over his own chest. 

The pleasure left him shuddering as Habit thrust a few more times and then came as well. Vinny was wracked by a fresh wave of sobs when he felt Habit’s seed spill inside of him. It was warm and sticky and horrible, Vinny felt sick. When Habit pulled out he let Vinny turn onto his side and curl into a ball. He hoped Habit would leave right away but he didn’t, instead he lay down behind Vinny and wrapped one arm around his torso. 

“I’m sorry.” Vinny whispered again without being prompted. He was scared, there was no guarantee that Habit would think Vinny had been punished enough yet. Vinny couldn’t stop his own shaking.

“I know.” Habit said more calmly, petting down Vinny’s side with one callused hand.

“I promise I won’t do it again I just…” Vinny couldn’t think of anything to say. Another wave of shivers wracked his body and he curled up tighter, ignoring the way doing so strained his shoulders. Habit’s arm retracted from around his waist and fumbled with the ropes for a moment releasing Vinny’s arms. He let Vinny pull then around back in front of him and massage his sore wrists, that was a good sign. “Thank you.” Vinny whispered.

Still Habit didn’t leave. He touched Vinny with gentle hands, running his palms over Vinny’s arms, stroking his hair, and kneading some of the tension out of his back. None of them were sexual and Vinny found himself enjoying them, he leaned into the touches involuntarily and closed his eyes. 

“You’re going to be okay now Vin.” Habit promised softly, gently massaging Vinny’s sore back. “I think that’s enough.” Vinny felt himself relax a little.

“Thank you.” He sighed closing his eyes and letting himself enjoy the touches.

“You’ve been lonely haven’t you?” Habit asked softly and Vinny felt him shift closer. “Why don’t I stay with you for tonight?” Vinny thought about it for a minute. He had been lonely, he was still lonely. Maybe it would be nice to be close to someone, even if it was a superficial closeness, even if it was just for tonight.

“Yes please.” Vinny said and Habit snuggled up against his back. Vinny tried his best to stop crying now.

“Vinny?” Habit asked softly and Vinny gave an answering hum. Habit pushed himself up and leaned against the headboard, he reached out for Vinny and after a moments hesitation Vinny sat up to. Habit pulled Vinny against his side and pushed Vinny’s head down on his shoulder. Vinny relaxed. “You can cry Vin. I’m not stupid enough to think I didn’t hurt you, and humans cry when they’re in pain. You can cry.” Vinny bit his lip, Habit gave a slightly frustrated sigh. “I’ve seen lots of people cry Vin, there’s nothing shameful about it. I won’t use it against you or anything.”

So Vinny did let himself cry. Tucked against Habit’s side he sobbed into the crock of Habit’s neck while Habit stocked his hair and rubbed his back. Habit didn’t say anything, he knew there was nothing he could say that would help. But right now just this was helping, just having someone hold him and let him cry was helping, even if it was the same person who had caused his tears. 

When Vinny started to fall asleep Habit shuffled them both down till they were laying comfortably in bed. Vinny’s head was still on Habit’s shoulder and Habit pulled the blankets up over both of them. He settled himself in for the night without asking Vinny to move away. Hesitantly Vinny wrapped his arms around Habit and Habit let him arching his back so that Vinny could slide one arm under it and hold Habit fully. Habit slipped hi arms around Vinny as well and hocked one leg over Vinny’s.

“Thank you.” Vinny sighed. He was comfortable and warm, safe in the knowledge that Habit thought he had suffered enough for today and wouldn’t do anything else to hurt him. Habit chuckled and kissed the corner of Vinny’s mouth lightly.

“I’ll do this again for you some times okay?” Habit offered. Vinny couldn’t bring himself to be suspicious of Habit’s kindness, not when kindness was what he so badly needed. 

“Yes please.” He sighed and Habit hummed a affirmative. Vinny drifted off to sleep happily in the glow of unexpected affection.


	4. Paws (Habit/Vinny)

“You’re being such a good little pet for me.” Habit purred running one hand up the inside of Vinny’s thigh and smirking when Vinny’s breath hitched. “I have one more test for you though.”

“Anything.” Vinny moaned rocking his hips desperately. Habit had been keeping him on the edge for over a hour now testing different toys on him while a cock ring keept him from relies and Vinny was completely loosing his mind. He had never felt this good in his life but if Habit kept him from cumming for much longer he felt like he would die. He was already crying from the mixture of pleasure and frustration, if Habit had given him a safe-word he would have used it.

“Put this on.” Habit directed pulling a small plain black bag out from under the bed and throwing it to Vinny. Vinny caught it as best he could with shaking hands and pulled the clothes out, a white corset, stockings and a fluffy skirt. Vinny swallowed hard but he didn’t argue slipping into the stockings and the skirt, he struggled a little with the corset. 

“Come here pet.” Habit crooned and Vinny looked up to see Habit laying propped up on the bed reaching out to Vinny with both hands. Vinny crawled across the bed to Habit and straddled his hips grinding down against him inadvertently and giving a small whimper. Habit bit back a moan and finished doing up Vinny’s corset, then slid his hands under Vinny’s skirt to attach the built in garters to Vinny’s stockings properly. Vinny whimpered and squirmed letting out a small sob when Habit was finished and sat back to look Vinny over.

“Beautiful.” Habit hummed smiling predatorily at Vinny running is hands down the more exaggerated curve the corset gave Vinny’s waist. “One more thing missing. Hold your hands out for me bunny.” Vinny obeyed immediately, holding his hands in front of him, maybe Habit wanted to cuff him? That wasn’t unusual. 

It turned out that that was almost exactly what Habit wanted only these cuffs were a little different. Habit pulled them from his pocket and immediately Vinny noticed the small cloth sacks that were attached to them. As Habit slid them over Vinny’s hands he was forced to curl his hands into fists and when the cuffs were tightened around his wrists they trapped his hands as well, making them basically useless. He stared down at the white things, they had paw detailing on them.

“Now your perfect.” Habit complimented running his hands up under Vinny’s skirt. “Aren’t you daddy’s perfect pet?” Habit crooned making Vinny shiver.

“Yes.” Vinny moaned. “Please daddy, I’ve been so good, can’t I have a treat now.” He pleaded, grinding down against Habit’s crotch, he could feel the hardness there, it seemed like Habit hadn’t been unaffected by hours of teasing Vinny either. 

“And what treat do you want pet?” Habit teased grabbing Vinny’s hips hard and grinding up against him.

“I need you to fuck me daddy. Please let me cum.” Vinny begged breathlessly and Habit laughed. He reached down and undid his pants. Vinny lifted himself up a little so that Habit could kick them off. Vinny moaned when he felt Habits, now freed erection brush his ass.

Habit pulled the final toy, a small vibrator out of Vinny’s ass. Vinny whimpered at the empty feeling but he stopped himself from immediately pushing down and fucking himself on Habits dick. He looked up at Habit for permission first letting out a small sob of frustration when Habit paused for a moment, seemingly to think about it. Finally he smiled and nodded, giving Vinny the permission he needed to sink down, completely sheathing Habits cock inside him. 

Habits moan was swallowed in Vinny’s half scream. He started moving watching in absent fascination at the way his skirt fluffed and rustled as he moved. Habit lifted his skirt to get a better view as Vinny rode him. 

“Hold this in your mouth so daddy can get a better view.” Habit demanded and Vinny obeyed, grabbing the hem of the skirt in his teeth when Habit held it near enough. Holding up the skirt so that Habit could watch as his cock disappeared into Vinny repeatedly as Vinny rose and fell. “God pet, you’re like the poster child of a whore.” Habit teased and Vinny moaned.

It was a pretty view to Habit, Vinny’s cock standing proud and leaking as Vinny road him. Vinny’s face was flushed with lust, eyes unfocussed and pupils wide with pleasure. 

“Daddy’s little slut.” Habit purred running one finger teasingly up Vinny’s length which was covered with precum, smearing the slick substance over his fingertips. Vinny moaned loudly and nodded since he couldn’t talk very well around the edge of the skirt which was still held in his teeth. Habit laughed and snapped the elastic of one of the garters. 

The sting made Vinny toss his head back and moan even more loudly. “You like that baby.” Habit asked and Vinny nodded again so Habit did it again. Moaning with Vinny this time because the pain made Vinny’s ass tighten around Habit’s cock. Habit surged up into a sitting position and bit Vinny’s neck, slapping his hip hard at the same time. Vinny gasped and accidently let go of the skirt letting it fall back around his legs. 

“I’m sorry.” Vinny apologized immediately, he would have said more but Habit has slapped his hip again and his words were cut of in a moan as he jerked up away from the pain and then slid back down.

“Forget it. Faster.” Habit ordered and Vinny obeyed, riding Habit faster as Habit started leaving bite marks all over Vinny’s neck and shoulders. 

“Oh daddy.” Vinny moaned and Habit growled. Vinny could feel Habit’s cock throbbing inside him Habit was close.

“You want me to cum inside you don’t you slut.” Habit asked, his voice husky with pleasure.

“Yes!” Vinny moaned. “Please, I’ve been good.”

“You have been good pet.” Habit agreed pulling Vinny’s hair hard and running his other hand over Vinny’s corseted side. The up under Vinny’s skirt to pump his cock in time with Vinny’s downward thrusts reducing Vinny to babbling.

“Yes, Oh that feels so good! I-uh! Daddy please.” 

Habit moaned against Vinny’s skin as he bit down hard on Vinny’s shoulder drawing blood. Vinny yelped and moaned as Habit lapped up the salty, metallic liquid. Vinny Tried to grab on to Habit for support but the mitted cuffs wouldn’t let him. Habit pushed Vinny down so he was laying on his back and crawled over him thrusting relentlessly and quickly. 

“Cum for me pet.” Habit ordered and finally released the clasp on the cock ring. Vinny screamed as he came, rocking up against Habits thrust as he road out his orgasm. Habit bit down hard on Vinny’s shoulder again and Vinny felt the rumbling moan as Habit came too. Spilling warm seed inside Vinny. They collapsed to the bed together in a tangle of limbs.

“You did so well pet.” Habit praised kissing the bite mark on Vinny’s shoulder. “Beautiful.” Vinny soaked in the praise, he loved feeling useful, feeling needed, feeling loved. Vinny glanced down at his hands and chuckled when he realized the cuffs were still there. He had almost forgotten about them during the heat of the moment. Jokingly Vinny kneaded Habit’s side like a cat might. Habit laughed too and pet Vinny’ hair, Vinny liked that.

“Will you stay?” Vinny asked Habit softly, Habit stared into space thinking about it for a minute.

“Ya I will.” Habit decided. Vinny breathed a small sigh of relief and settled himself more comfortably against Habit’s side. He didn’t dare ask Habit to take of the cuffs, Habit would if he wanted to and Vinny didn’t mind them to much, they were surprisingly comfortable. The corset on the other hand, that would have to go sooner then later.


	5. You've Got Me (Habit/Vinny)

“Habit?” Vinny asked slinking into the attic where Habit was cleaning up. Vinny’s hands were shoved in his pockets. He looked timid and scare but that wasn’t unusual. When Habit turned and grinned at Vinny he didn’t suspect anything.

“Ya Vin-vin? What can I do for you?” Habit rested his hands on his hips and rocked back on his heals a little. Vinny was hunched so much that Habit hardly had to look up to see his face but he still had to look up a little.

“I-I want to try something.” Vinny said creeping closer to Habit. Habit stepped forward to meet Vinny.

“Oh what is it Vin?” Habit asked his eyes half hooded seductively and he pressed himself against Vinny. Vinny took his hands out of his pocket and reached for Habit’s waist. Habit smiled at Vinny and then gasped when pain blossomed in his side. He reached for the spot but Vinny grabbed his wrists.

There was a brief struggle that ended with both of them on the floor, Vinny on top of Habit, pinning his wrists to the floor on either side of his head. Habit snarled reaching for his power to push Vinny away. His eyes widened when his power refused to move outside of his skin. He looked up at Vinny and saw that he looked both triumphant and still uncertain.

“I p-put that symbol you showed Noah on the blade. I don’t think you can… leave now.” Vinny said uncertainly. Habit glanced down and saw the handle of a short knife protruding from his side.

“Clever Vinny. Clever.” Habit growled baring his teeth. “You’ve got me. You can’t kill me, you won’t be able to keep me so what are you going to do while you’ve got me?” Vinny hesitated a moment to long and Habit slid one leg between Vinny’s legs grinding up against him. “I asked what you were going to do while you had me.” Habit repeated laughingly.

“Stop that.” Vinny said shakily. Habit smirked and did at again. Suddenly Vinny’s hands became bruisingly tight around Habit’s writs. “I said stop that Habit.” Vinny ordered. “I swear Habit I will punish you if I have to. You showed me how after all.”  
Habit surprised himself by moaning softly. It had been a long time since anyone had been able to take control away from him. It was deferent, new, exotic even, and Habit wasn’t ashamed to admit he wanted more. 

“Do it.” Habit hissed grinding up against Vinny a third time. He could feel that Vinny was starting to get hard under his pants. Vinny hesitated, then he forced both of Habit’s hands above his head so he could pin them with one hand. Habit didn’t bother fighting particularly. Vinny grabbed a length of rope that was on the floor making Habit sit up so he could tie Habits hands behind his back then pushed him back down. He bit down hard on Habit’s neck and Habit give a low growl then a moan as he got used to the pain and it gave way to a burning pleasure.

“That’s right Vin. Take it out on me.” Habit moaned. Vinny pulled back a little, Habit registered that his head had snapped to the side before he registered the pain of Vinny’s blow. Vinny had backhanded him hard across the face, that would bruise, right now it stung, Habit moaned softly again.

“Shut up.” Vinny half growled, there was no trace of his usual timidness now. If Habit had been a bit younger he might have been afraid but there was nothing Vinny could do to him that he was afraid of. So he was free to find this new aggressive confidence hot as hell. Habit bit his lip making himself push down any responses, he didn’t want to discourage Vinny just now after all.

Vinny smiled triumphantly and grabbed a handful of Habit’s hair, dragging him to his knees. Vinny pulled Habit’s shirt over his head leaving it stuck around Habit’s tied wrists even further restraining him. Vinny checked to make sure that the knife hadn’t been dislodged during the motion, once he was sure it hadn’t he walked away from habit. Habit watched Vinny closely as Vinny crossed to the corner of the room where Habit kept a few of his toys. How adventurous little Vince was being tonight!

Vinny picked out a whip, classic, and turned back to Habit. Habit stayed silent, cocking his head to the side slightly as Vinny approached him again. He dared Vinny to act with his eyes, questioning whether Vinny could follow through or not. Vinny hesitated for another moment but then a small crack broke the silence, it was a moment later that Habit felt the corresponding stripe of pain cross his chest. Habit moaned his back arching, Vinny stuck again and again, harder each time.

By the time he stopped Habit was panting and shaking, his entire chest burned from the kiss of the whip. He shifted uncomfortably, his pants were far to tight now. His erection pressed uncomfortably against the cloth. Vinny’s eyes finally landed on the tent in Habit’s pants and widened slightly then he smirked.

“I really should have guessed as much.” Vinny sighed. He sounded disappointed, maybe he was, Habit didn’t care.

Vinny dropped the whip, Habit’s eyes followed the fall and while they were off Vinny he stepped forward, quickly undoing his pants and sliding them down. He grabbed a fistful of Habit’s hair and yanked his head down towards his erection, obviously Vinny was enjoying this too. Habit gasped when his hair was pulled and Vinny took the opportunity to shove his cock half way down Habit’s throat.

Habit quickly suppressed Evan’s gag reflex and pushed his head down even further, excepting Vinny’s dick into his throat. Vinny moaned gripping Habit’s hair even tighter as he fucked Habit’s throat. Habit relished in the salty taste and relished the way Viny’s dick rubbed against the inside of his throat with each thrust leaving it raw and sore.

Habit didn’t try to control his moans as he eagerly sucked Vinny off. When Vinny pulled back it was suddenly. Habit found himself whimpering at the loss, the whimper turned into a yelp as he was bent forward so his face was pressed against the floor and his ass was in the air.

He felt the cool air against skin as his pants were quickly pushed down. He practically screamed as Vinny pushed his cock deep into Habit’s unprepared ass. One of Vinny’s hands was on Habits shoulder, the other still in his hair, using it for leverage as he started to thrust. Habit shuddered, moaning as the pain mixed with pleasure. His ass must have torn because blood started to lubricating the way.

Vinny thrust harder, Habit moaning with every thrust. Rocking back against Vinny desperately after all he didn’t really care what happened to this body, it wasn’t even really his own. He turned his head so he could see Vinny’s face, nearly laughing when he saw how triumphant Vinny looked. Habit was distracted again quickly by another thrust with its accompanying wave of pleasure.

He yelped in sudden pain, Vinny had slapped his ass, hard. Vinny did it again, this time timing it with his thrust. The mix of pain and pleasure was almost more then Habit could take, his hands curled into fists nails digging into his palms.

“More.” Habit moaned, he hadn’t spoken up till now but he couldn’t keep it up anymore. “Harder, please Vinny.” Habit groaned, begging unashamedly. Over him he felt Vinny shudder. Another hard slap to his ass and thrust sent Habit over the edge, he gave a shriek as he came. Shuddering as Vinny thrust a few more times erratically and then followed Habit over. Vinny gave a deep groan as he came inside Habit, the salty cum stinging the tears inside Habits ass.

He hissed as Vinny pulled out. Vinny sat down next to Habit hard panting heavily, making the mistake of not checking weather the knife was still in Habits side. Habit grinned widely when he realized it wasn’t, it must have fallen out as some point while they had been fucking. Now that he had control of his power he undid the ropes around his wrists in an instant and pulling free. Ignoring the pain in his body he tackled Vinny to the floor before Vinny could realize what had happening. 

“That was fun.” Habit purred grinning savagely down at Vinny who was looking very scared and small again. “Now let me return the favoure.”


	6. Netflix and chill? (Patrick/Habit)

Habit growled unhappily when the phone in his pocket vibrated. He had been having fun torturing some poor sap, why was he being interrupted. His annoyance faded a little when he pulled out his phone and saw that it was Patrick who had texted him. Patrick and him had been dating on and off, steadily if they only counted the time they were in control not Michael or Evan.

 _Netflix and Chill? ;)_ Habit read the text twice but didn’t understand it any better.

“What’s Netflix?” He asked the guy he had been torturing, repeating the question patiently when he got a confused look.

“It’s a site people watch movies and tv show on.” The guy explained looking no less confused.

“So if someone’s asking me to ‘netflix and chill’ with them they want to hang out and watch movies?” habit asked glancing back down at the text. Why would that warrant a winky face.

“Uhhh not necessarily.” The guy said and it was Habits turn to give him a confused look. “It’s become slang for sex.” The man explained quickly.

“Huh.” Habit said glancing back down at his phone, a slow grin spreading across his face. “Well it looks like you’re going to get the night off.” He joked to the bloodied man who seemed to collapse in on himself in relief. Habit laughed and left his attic texting Patrick that he’d be over in a half hour or so. Patrick would kill him if he showed up bloody incase is stained anything.

 _Can’t wait babe._ Patrick texted back. Habit chuckled, Patrick was the only one that ever called him ‘babe’. Habit thought he would kill anyone else if they did it but for some reason from Patrick it was kind of hot.

Habit showered quickly and changed out of his bloodied clothes. Just to please Patrick he put on one of the nicer shirts Patrick had picked out for him. When he glanced at himself in the mirror he had to agree that it looked pretty good, this sort of shirt looked better with short hair though and Habit hadn’t bothered to cut his in a while. It stuck out awkwardly over the caller but there was no time for a haircut now so he shrugged it off.

Habit showered quickly an got dressed quickly Just to humor Patrick he put on the jacket Patrick had gotten him instead of his old ratty one he still liked better. He stopped to glance in the mirror grinning at his reflection and winking though that was more for the sake of Evan trapped in the inside of their head.

“I’m going to get laid in your body. How do you feel about that?” Habit asked, Evan didn’t answer. Habit wasn’t sure if that meant that Evan wasn’t conscious or wasn’t talking to him. It didn’t matter. Habit grabbed his phone and shot Patrick a text.

YOU HOME? It had taken him ages to figure out how to keep caps lock on his phone but he had done it. He gave his room one last glance around and decided he should grab the lube he always kept just in case, he put it in his pocket.

 _Yep. You coming now?_ Patrick texted back almost immediately.

YEP. Habit texted back and then opened the door from his bedroom, twisting space so that it opened into Patrick’s house. He looked back over his shoulder at what was now Patrick’s yard behind him. Then he stepped in and slammed the door.

“Honey I’m home.” He yelled jokingly. Patrick got up from the couch where he had been sitting gracefully and set down his phone. Maybe he had been texting Habit back.

“Welcome back.” He chuckled and sashayed up to Habit wrapping his arms around Habit’s waist leaning down a little to kiss him. Habit grabbed Patricks hair and kissed him back hard.

“So what did you what to watch on this Netflix thing?” Habit asked when they finally broke the kiss. It would be best to let Patrick choose when the apparent meaning of ‘chill’ came in. Besides Habit still wasn’t completely sure he trusted the insight of his victim, last time he checked chill was the new word for relax.

“I thought you’d like this show Hannibal.” Patrick said leading Habit over to the couch. “I already have it set up.” They settled on the couch, Patrick curling up rather small so that he could tuck up against Habit. Habit wrapped his arm around Patricks shoulders and started rubbing the far one gently. Patrick gave a encouraging hum and set the show to play.

They were half way through the first episode when Patrick started kissing Habit’s neck. Habit gave a hum like a purr and tilted his head a little to give Patrick a better angle but was still mostly paying attention to the show. Patrick was right, it was good, he liked it. When Patrick started open mouth kissing his neck though, leaving little red marks and nips across habit’s jaw he couldn’t pay attention to the tv anymore and moaned softly.

Patrick giggled a little and pulled back before pouncing on Habit, pushing him back so he was laying on the couch with Patrick stretched on top of him. He straddled Habit’s waist and leaned over him kissing and nipping his neck and collar bone now.

“Well aren’t you a playful kitten today.” Habit murmured running one hand down Patricks back and over the curve of his butt.

“Mrrrrawr.” Patrick sounded jokingly, imitating a cat well, and laughed pulling Patricks hair a little to draw his head back and then kissed him hard. Patrick kissed back just as hard then he grabbed habit’s wrists and tried to pin his hands. There was a quick struggle before Habit rolled them both of the couch. They landed on the carpeted floor with a thump and Habit on top. Patrick didn’t seem to mind and didn’t fight to get back on top, Habit growled triumphantly and started to pull Patricks shirt off over his head.

“If you tear is I’ll stab you.” Patrick threatened and Habit laughed making sure to be careful with the clothes. When the shirt was off he laid it aside carefully and then pulled his own shirt off and tossed it aside carelessly. His eyes roamed over Patricks pale skin. As usual it was spattered with small dark bruises, Habit loved how easily Patrick bruised, he would have some new interesting ones after today most likely.

Patrick grabbed Habit shoulders and pulled him down to quickly They’re lips collided hard and Habit cut his lip on his own teeth. He didn’t care though and kissed Patrick back humming happily when Patrick lapped the blood from his lip. Patrick wrapped his legs around Habit’s hips and pulled them down grinding up against him at the same time. Habit groaned down against Patrick easily and let out a growling moan feeling Patrick shudder under him.

Habit lunged down suddenly and bit down hard on Patricks neck. Patrick gasped happily and arched under Habit his sharp nails digging into Habit’s back, he felt them break the skin and snarled. Heir bodies rolled together easily, Patrick mewled and Habit moaned.

It wasn’t long before Habit was sick of their remaining clothes. He undid Patricks pants and he lifted his hips so that Habit could yank them of quickly watching in amazement as Patrick’s erection sprang free, he was so hard already. Patrick crossed his wrists above his head and looked up at Habit from under half hooded lids.

“Cat got your tongue?” He purred and Habit realized his mouth was hanging open a little. He closed it. How did Patrick always manage to catch him off guard?

“Naughty kitten.” Habit teased reaching down to stroke Patricks cock. “Stealing is wrong.” Patrick gave a small breathy moan.

“Oh but don’t you know that if what’s yours is mine, what’s mine, is yours?” Patrick offered voice full of lust.

“Is that so?” Habit laughed. “Well then I know just what I want to take.” He crawled down till his head was even with Patricks dick and then leaned down, taking it into his mouth without hesitation. Patrick gave a abrupt moan and reached down to grab handfuls of Habit’s longish hair.

Habit reached into his pants pocket for the bottle of lube, quickly coating his fingers so he could start finger-fucking Patrick as well. Patrick gave a soft cry and started rocking his hips, first up into Habit’s mouth and then down against his hand. Habit chuckled and the vibrations made Patrick shiver with pleasure.

When Partricks ass started to loosen around his fingers Habit pulled back undoing and kicking off his own pants as Patrick watched him intently. Habit applied lub to his dick as well and then grabbed Patricks hips and pulled him closer, Patrick gave a small yelp of surprise that quickly turned to a moan as Habit slid inside.

“Fuck.” Patricks swore and grabbed Habits shoulders pulling himself up So he was sitting on Habit’s lap, legs around Habit’s waist.

He rocked down as Habit, meeting with a small slapping sound. Habit nails dug deep into the skin of Habit’s shoulder and Habit Patricks hips bruisingly hard as he leaned back seeking a better angle. Patrick yelped when they found the right one tossing his head back as Habit’s dick ran against his prostrate sending a wave of pleasure through him.

Habit hunched forward a little so he could lick and suck Patrick’s nipples as Patrick road him, biting softly he earned yelps and moans. Patrick clawed Habit’s back trying to get better perches and bit Habit’s neck gently sucking hard. Habit moaned, Patrick loved giving him hickeys. It seemed to be his way of marking Habit, saying ‘this is mine. I won this’.

Patrick started to move faster and Habit matched his speed. He could feel pleasure building in his gut, higher, higher, higher. Patrick through back his head and nearly screamed as he came his back arching and his ass tightening viselike around Habit’s dick. That was more then enough to push Habit over the edge as well and he came inside Patrick, riding out his orgasm as Patrick left Habit one more hickey just for good measure.

Once Habit was done Patrick lifted himself off Habit’s lap smirking triumphantly at the five hickeys he had left on Habits neck while Habit appraised the already forming bruises on Patricks hips in the same light.

“That was fun.” Patrick commented moving back to the couch and waiting for Habit to join him.

“It was.” Habit agreed with a small yawn joining Patrick on the couch and leaning against him a little sleepily. “But why is it called Netflix and chill? Since when is chilling a word for having sex?”


	7. Can I See Them (Noah/Observer)

Noah woke up with a start. It was rare that he slept now a days and the awakening annoyed him. He turned over to try and go back to sleep but he got the feeling he was being watched and he had learned to pay attention to that feeling so he sat up. Sure enough when he sat up he spotted observer blending into the shadows in the corner of the room. Noah shivered as the cool ear hit his skin, he had been warm within the covers and now he was cold again.

"Hey asshole will you leave? Watching me sleep is creepy as fuck." Noah snapped and Observer grinned, making him much easier to distinguish from the darkness.

"Of course I'm not going." Observer answered in his oddly monotone voice. Noah huffed and lay back down, even if Observer was here Noah wasn't going to let that stop him from getting some sleep. But in sitting up he had let cold air under the cover and he shivered.

"If you're not going to get out of my house make yourself useful and get in my bed. I'm cold." Noah said pulling back the covers next to him a little bit. Observer froze and Noah chuckled at how much he looked like a robot that had frozen up. When he opened his mouth Noah fully expected him to say 'dose not compute' but instead he just said;

"Okay." And then climbed into bed next to Noah. As Noah had expected Observer was warm, not hot like Firebrand but warmer then most people. Noah sighed contentedly and shifted closer to the source of warmth. Observer stayed perfectly still and somehow that encouraged Noah to move closer. It was like Observer was just a large hot pack and because of that Noah ended up pressed against him pretty quickly.

Noah closed his eyes and sighed contentedly he was almost drifting to sleep until he shifted and put his arm over Observers chest. Ehen he did he felt a odd sort of lump under Observers shirt, his brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what it was and then it slid out from under his arm and he gave a squawk and sat up again. Observers arms where on either side of him, whatever was under his shirt definitely wasn't supposed to be there on a human.

"What is that?!" Noah yelped looking down at Observer with wide eyes.

"Don't worry about it." Observer snapped then relented. "I know I look pretty human but you know I'm not. My inhuman feature is just something I usually keep under my shirt." Observer said.

"What is it?" Noah asked curios in spite of himself. "It felt kinda like a tentacle."

"It's exactly what it felt like." Observer answered promptly. "I have four of them on my back. They sort of fold up most of the time, I warp the rest around my chest and you can't see them under my shirt."

"Oh." Noah said trying to wrap his mind around that. He knew that the tall fucker they called the keeper had tentacles but he hadn't expected any of the other ones to. "Can I… Can I see them?" Noah asked hesitantly and Observer hesitated as well, that was unusual.

"Alright." Observer said after a moment and then sat up and pulled his shirt over his head. Four tentacles unwound themselves from around Observer and stretched like cramped limbs. Noah was mesmerized and he reached out running his fingers over the soft sort of skin of one of the tentacles. It was black like the rest of Observers skin and soft as silk. The tentacle slid through Noah's hands. He glanced up it when Observer gave a small shuddering moan. "Sorry they're sensitive."

"Do you want me to stop?" Noah asked uncertainly without letting go yet.

"No." Observer said hoarsely. "But you might want to."

"Not really." Noah said softly running his hand over the tentacle against, it wound its way up his arm like a snake seeking warmth . It was Noah's turn to moan softly as the tentacle stroked his throat. Observer pulled back slightly when he heard the sound and the tentacle retreated a little bit. Noah didn't want it to. On impulse he leaned forward, following the tentacle and licked the tip of it gently. Observer gasped loudly and turned to watch Noah intently.

Noah hesitated but that tentacle rested gently on his bottom lip as Observer wrapped one of the other tentacles loosely around Noah's throat and started caressing it again making Noah shiver. Noah gasped and then licked the tentacle near his mouth again, a long, slow deliberate one this time and Observer moaned. It was such a odd hypnotizing sensation and Noah did it again and then suddenly Observer was Kissing him and Noah was kissing back.

One of the tentacles was still around his throat but the one that had been near his mouth was now sliding it's way across his chest. Observer wrapped the last two around Noah's legs and yanked Noah down so Observer could climb overtop of him and kiss him again. Noah let Observer's tentacle's bend his legs so that Observer could settle between them. Noah wrapped his arms around Observers shoulders finding the place where the top two tentacles came from Observers back and started rubbing them making Observer give a moan which Noah echoed.

Observers hips pressed down against Noah's and Noah bucked up to meet him keening desperately. Observer grabbed Noah's arms and pried them off then weaved their fingers together and pinned Noah's hands on either side of his head. Noah gripped Observers hands tightly and whimpered softly when Observer stopped kissing him and retracted the tentacle from around his throat only to moan even more loudly when Observer moved down to start gently biting and sucking on Noah's throat. The tentacle that had been around his throat snaked down his chest pausing just above Noah's waistband as Observer looked at Noah questioningly. Waiting for permission was new.

"Yes." Noah gasped bucking up against Observer again. Immediately the waiting tentacle plunged down into Noah's pants and wrapped skillfully around Noah's dick. Both Noah and Observer moaned. Noah bucked up again and hardly noticed when Observer slid of Noah's pants with the two tentacles that had been around Noah's legs.

This time when Observer unwound the tentacle around Noah's chest and it pressed it against Noah's bottom lip he didn't hesitate. Noah opened his mouth and took as much of the tentacle as he could in, sucking and teasing it with his tongue. Observer gave a strangled gasp and nearly collapsed from the pleasure only encouraging Noah to try harder as the other tentacles caressed his thighs and dick. As Observer started biting and licking his neck again it was almost overwhelming. Noah yelped in surprise when Observer pulled the tentacle out of Noah's mouth and grabbed his ass.

"What do you think?" Observer asked as he pressed the one tentacle now slick with Noah's saliva against Noah's entrance teasingly. Noah whimpered and pressed down against the sensation. The tentacle was so warm and yes, yes he wanted it inside him.

"Yes. Yes please." Noah whimpered squirming under Observer and looking pleadingly up at him. Observer licked his lips and then pushed the tentacle inside. Noah arched, his eyes closing from the mix of pleasure and pain. It slid in so smoothly and the other one was still around his dick. "Oh god, oh fuck." Noah swore and moaned. Observer wriggled the tentacle inside Noah's ass and it brushed against Noah's sweet spot making him practically scream. "More." Noah whimpered. "Do that again."

He felt Observers breathy moan against his throat even though he couldn't hear it over his own near scream as Observer complained and did it again. This time he gave the tentacle a little twist as he did increasing the friction. Noah realized that his hands were free and grabbed Observers shoulders, his nails biting into flesh as he gripped them to tightly. Observer growled slightly and ground down against Noah.

He let go of Noah's leg with on of his tentacles and wrapped it around Noah's wrist instead, pulling it away from Observers shoulder and down. Noah was fascinated as the tentacle lead his hand down to Observers crotch and he could feel Observers erection through his pants. Noah's fingers found the outline and he moaned slightly. Observer let go of Noah's wrist and Noah undid Observers pants and slid his hand down Observers pants wrapping his ling thin fingers around Observers dick. The now free tentacle made it's way back to Noah's moth and he didn't hesitate in practically deep throating it.

Now Observer was moaning almost loudly as Noah. Noah closed his eyes as another overwhelming wave of pleasure caught him up. He had never felt anything like this, Observer was practically touching all of him at once, one tentacle still teasing his thighs, one in his mouth, one in his ass, one still wrapped around his dick jacking him off. Observers hands where in his hair now and his mouth on Noah's throat. Noah realized he was drooling a little but he couldn't control it anymore than he could control his moans.

He reached down and pushed Observers pants down over his hips so that he could grip Observers dick more easily to jack him off. Without really thinking Noah reached down with his free hand and started fondling Observers balls. Observer moaned even more loudly and bit down harder on Noah's shoulder. The tentacle in Noah's ass pushed even deeper and he felt like he might die. His heart was pounding harder then it ever had in his life and his entire body was on fire with pleasure in a way it never had been before.

"Observer I can't- It's to much I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum." Noah gasped pulling away from the tentacle in his mouth just long enough to speak before bobbing his head back down.

"It's okay." Observer said his voice sounding choked with pleasure. "Me too." He thrust down into Noah's hands and he could practically feel Observers cock throbbing. Noah moaned and moved his hips faster, sucked on the tentacle in his mouth harder.

Observer came first, his warm cum shooting over Noah's chest and setting him over the edge as well. Noah's moth opened in a silent scream as he arched up of the bed grabbing the sheets tightly and feeling the tentacles speed up as Observer helped him ride out his orgasm. When it was done Noah felt completely empty and collapsed back to the bed.

His eyes fluttered closed and he herd Observer chuckled next to him. Observer lay down on his side and wrapped his arms around Noah pulling him closer to Observers warm Body. Noah felt the covered laid over them and then Observer wrapped around him as well, practically cocooning him in a way that should probably have felt disgusting and creepy but really just felt safe. Noah fell asleep quicker then he had in years and had fewer dreams. All round, it was the best night he could remember even if he woke up sticky.


	8. We're Alive!? (Jay/Tim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shaunmemerson requested: a jam sinfic, where theyve just had like a near death experience and jays so happy to be alive he just impulsively kisses tim and they end up having holy-shit-we-survived sex

“Holy shit!” Jay half laughed running his hands back through his hair displacing his cap which fell into his lap. He swallowed hard and gasped again laughing “Holy shit. Holy shit we made it!” Tim had been staring at Jay like he was crazy as the pealed out of the parking lot and drove away from the park where the tall fucker and Alex had just nearly killed them. Now the relief caught up with him and he started laughing too through gasps for breath.

“Ya we made it.” Tim agreed chuckling both their eyes widened when they heard the screeching of tires for behind them.

“Dose he have a car?” Jay yelped. Tim didn’t know but it sounded like it. Thinking quickly Tim swerved off the and behind a bank of bushes hiding the car. They kept it running just incase as another car pealed past them. It kept going though, whoever was inside hadn’t.

“Holy shit.” Tim said dumbly. Jay snapped back into action first but the action was to undo his seatbelt and lung across the car twisting so he half lay on Tim’s lap then yanked Tim’s head down to kiss him.

“I can’t believe we’re alive.” He mumbled against Tim’s lips and Tim kissed Jay back, biting Jay’s lip and startling a small moan from him.

“Well we are. We’re alive.” Tim said wrapping his arms around Jay and pulling him up so he could kiss Jay’s neck. Jay laughed and tangled his fingers in Tim’s hair tilting his head back as he laughed. Jay shifted managing to position himself so he was straddling Tim and ground down against him. They’re eyes met, alive with adrenalin and relief, intense with desire. “We should get going before he comes back.” Tim pointed out gasping when jay started kissing his neck.

“Okay.” Jay said pulling back to Tim’s surprise. Tim squinted suspiciously when he saw the glint of mischief in Jay’s eyes but he pulled out of the bushes and started driving the opposite direction the one they though Alex had gone. It was a couple more minutes before Jay’s true intentions were reveled.

Jay slipped out of the upper half of his seatbelt and leaned over to start nuzzling and kissing Tim’s neck. He rubbed Tim’s chest and then slid down to massage his upper thigh.

“Jay.” Tim complained breathlessly but he tilted his head a little to give Jay better access. Thank god this car had cruise control.

“What?” Jay asked in a voice rough with lust. “You know how much adrenalin can tern me on.” He whispered shifting in his seat. Tim’s mouth went dry when he glanced over and noticed the tent in Jay’s pants.

“Jay I’m driving.” Tim protested but he couldn’t deny that he felt close to the same way.

“Maybe I should just look after it myself then.” Jay purred into Tim’s ear making him shiver. Tim watched out of the corner of his eye as Jay teasingly ran his hand down his own chest and stomach and then started rubbing his own dick through his pants. Tim’s breath hitched in his throat as Jay moaned. God damn why could Jay do this to him?

Tim tried to keep his eyes on the road as Jay continued to moan and gasp in the seat next to him. Tim bit his lip as his eyes kept being drawn to watching Jay touch himself. Tim yelped when Jay leaned over and nuzzled Tim’s crotch making Tim moan deep in hi throat. Watching Jay had had the affect Jay had obviously wanted and Tim was practically rock hard. 

“God damn you Jay.” Tim gasped hunching over the steering wheel as he felt Jay’s hot breath through his pants.

“Is that a stop?” Jay asked starting to pull away teasingly.

“No.” Tim said harshly taking one hand off the steering wheel and pushing Jay’s head back down. He heard Jay moan softly and then Jay was undoing Tim’s pants and he was holding on to the steering wheel for dear life.

“Keep driving.” Jay ordered as he freed Tim’s cock from his pants. Tim had to fight not to close his eyes and let his head loll back as Jay licked his length. He moaned loudly when Jay took it in his mouth and started sucking. Jay moaned to and Tim glanced down for a minute to see that Jay had undone his own pants as well and was jerking himself off. Tim looked back to the road before the site could mesmerize him, just in time to make a turn.

“Fuck, Jay this this is really not safe.” Tim gasped nearly slamming his foot down on the break thrusting up into Jay’s mouth when he hummed.

“I know.” Jay laughed pulling back for a minute leaving Tim whimpering unhappily. “But doesn’t that just turn you on more?” Jay asked and then went back to blowing Tim. Tim had enough and he pulled off to the side of the road. Jay looked up in surprise and Tim shut of the car off. He pushed the seat back and grabbed Jay by his waist pulling him Quickly Tim pushed Jay’s pants down farther and the coated his fingers with saliva. 

Jay moaned and leaned forward against the steering wheel lifting his hips as much as he could as Tim reached down and slid one finger inside Jay, quickly adding a second when he realized how relaxed Jay already was. Jay moaned and tossed his head back giving Tim the opportunity the bite the tender skin and start sucking. Jay moaned and swore grinding back onto Tims hand. Tim scissored his fingers. Loosening Jay as quickly as he could because they were both impatient. When he pulled his fingers out Jay was quick to lift himself up so that Tim could line his member up with Jay’s entrance.

When Jay felt the tip of Tim’s cock brush against his hole he sunk down immediately swearing against fisting his hands in his own hair leaning forward against the steering wheel and nearly honking the horn. Tim yanked him back and started rocking his hips gently using the back the car seat as leverage to thrust upwards.

“Oh god. Yes Tim.” Jay moaned reaching back to run his hands through Tim’s hair instead as Tim started biting his neck again. Tim started to thrusting faster and Jay vocalized his approval loudly. He let go of Tim’s hair and tried to find leverage so that he could ride Tim as well. He ended up grabbing the steering wheel again, thin arms shaking as he lifted himself and then dropped, meeting Tim’s thrusts.

“Jay you feel so good.” Tim purred in Jay’s ear and Jay moaned. Tim had been awkward about talking like that at first but he had learned quickly when he realized how much Jay liked it. Now he reached around and started jerking Jay off in time with his thrusts.

“I love you.” Jay gasped. Tim was shocked for a minute, they didn’t usually say that, almost never when they were having sex. “I love you, I’m so glad we’re alive.” Jay moaned.

“Me too blue Jay.” Tim agreed wrapping his free arm around Jay’s chest and holding his smaller body close. “I love you too.” Jay shuddered uncontrollably and Tim took over moving, it only took three more thrusts and strokes to send Jay, half screaming into a shuddering orgasm and hearing him was enough to set Tim off as well. He clung to Jay as he came biting his shoulder. He kissed Jay’s neck gently in the aftermath as they both came down slowly from the high of adrenalin and pleasure.

“I suppose we really do have get going though don’t we?” Jay asked as he carefully lifted himself of Tim’s lap, hissing at the sensation.

“Ya we really should.” Tim chucked caressing Jay’s hip affectionately then intercepted Jay’s next objection. “We can cuddle once we’re a safe distance away okay?”

“Okay.” Jay pouted, pulling up his pants and settling himself back into his own seat while Tim sorted himself out as well and then got back on the road.


	9. A Invitation Accepted (Jay/totheark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay x totheark sin. I think it was in nightminds videos that he mentions there are three members of totheark? anyway I’m going with that and here is sin.

Jay wakes up with his hand tied to the bed frame above him. He assumes it’s the bedframe maybe he’s on a mattress on the floor and his hands are tied to something else, he doesn’t know. He can only feel that his hands are tied because he can’t see them. Actually he can’t see anything, when he opens his eyes everything is as dark as when they’re closed.

He licks his lips nervously as he takes stalk of this new situation. There’s cloth over his eyes, he realizes, and as he realizes that he realizes that there is no cloth over the rest of him. He’s naked. He gasps softly when he realizes that and gently pulls at the restrains, they’re solid. He can’t move.

He hears shuffling from somewhere to his left and he whimpers. There’s a gentle pat of feet as whoever it is comes over to him. The footsteps are very nearly silent, he can only hear them because with the blindfold on he’s paying more attention to his other senses. It must be the hooded one, the masked one and Alex aren’t that quite. Jay gives a soft gasp as a gloved hand touches him gently, caressing his jaw, then down over his throat and chest.

He hears a soft whir and realizes that the hand not touching him must be holding a camera. He whimpers again, he’s naked, the hooded one is touching him and filming it. Why dose that excite to him?

He hears a soft thunk that might be the camera being put down and the other gloved hand is touching him as well. Petting down his sides and over his feminine hips. He barely notices the second set of footsteps as they approach, even though they’re louder then the hooded ones were, because he’s so focused on those gentle touches.

The next set of hands are rougher, callused and dry, almost familiar but not quite. When they touch his throat they grab it roughly but they don’t choke him, instead they press up under Jay’s jaw in a way that makes him moan softly. They turn his head to the side and then there are lips on his. He parts his own lips to let them in, they taste like smoke and blood. This being made practically of fire and death could rip Jay apart but right now he doesn’t care because the other one is caressing his thighs with those gentle, nimble hands he’s seen in so many videos. 

Jay’s been hoping for this. He planted the seeds for it months ago when he started leaving the curtains open when he masturbated. He would hide himself under the covers in any normal people walked by but he knew that these two, totheark, could see him, he wanted them to see. He would have mouthed their names but he didn’t know them. He had just hoped they would take the view for the invitation that it was.

Months later he had started loosing hope that they wanted him but here they were, and here he was with their hands on his throat and on his thighs. He whimpered against the masked ones lips as the hooded one teased him, running his hands up so tantalizingly close to where Jay wanted them and then back down again suddenly. They didn’t ask for permission and he didn’t give it, somehow that would have broken the spell but he didn’t kiss the masked one back hungrily.

The hooded ones hands retreat for a moment and Jay vaguely hears a rustle of cloth and then a small pop. When the hand returns it goes strait to his ass and two finger slick with lube press inside him. Jay arches off the bed and moans against the masked ones lips. The hooded one finger fucks him at a teasingly slow pace and Jay squirms trying to thrust down against that hand.

Suddenly there’s a third set of hands on his body, smaller ones with thinner fingers holding his hips down so he can’t fuck himself on the hooded ones fingers. Jay freezes how a moment trying to place the third set of hands. There has been a third totheark. The one that wears a hood too but had the glowing white eyes in the videos.

The masked one, frustrated with Jays sudden lack of reciprocation in the kiss stops kissing him in favoure of biting his neck hard. Jay yelps and when the hooded one thrusts again forgets to care about who the third set of hands belongs to. He doesn’t have faces or names to attach to the first two after all so it doesn’t matter. The masked one has let go of Jay’s throat and instead pinches both of his nipples almost to hard. Jay groans and tosses his head back arching towards the touches.

Suddenly the masked one stops and let’s go, the hand on Jay’s hips let go to and then the more callused hands are holding down his hips and the unplaced third one is straddling Jay’s chest. Jay realizes what’s happening as soon as the thinner hands twist into his hair. 

When he masturbated for their amusement he often sucked on his fingers, giving them blowjobs was just as much a part of his fantasy as getting fucked by them. He opened his mouth willingly when the tip of this ones dick was pressed against his lips. He lifted his head and swirled his tongue around the tip before bobbin his head down as best he can. He hears they’re breathing catch in their throat and he knows he’s doing well so he keeps going.

He gasps and almost lets the dick slip out of his mouth when the hooded one steps away from him and then the masked one is thrusting inside. His cock is thick and Jay is not prepared enough but he doesn’t care that it hurts. He groans around the dick in his mouth, the masked one doesn’t know how to be gentle in the least. He’s thrusting hard into Jay and even with the lubricant it’s almost to much but Jay doesn’t care, he never claimed he wasn’t a masochist.

He gasps and moans and the thin hands in his hair force his head back down reminding him to suck. The hooded ones skilled hands are on his dick, thumb smearing over the tip collecting the pre-cum pooling there and rubbing it down over the rest of Jay’s length. He would be swearing and begging now if he had the use of his mouth but he doesn’t want the use of his mouth back.

He sucks harder trying to be quite himself so he can hear the hitches in the unidentified ones breath and the low guttural groans of the masked one as one fucks his mouth and the other his ass. Jay hears the hooded one give a soft keen and is momentarily distracted from his own pleasure wondering what caused it.

He finds out quickly when the hooded one straddles his hips and sinks down. He moves torturously slowly and Jay would have thrust up into him but the masked one is holding down his hips again so all Jay can do is moan and give small plaintive mewls muffled by the cock in his mouth. Finally Jay’s dick is completely inside the hooded one and Jay almost feels like he’s going to pass out from the pleasure but that’s not important right now.

What is important is that the unidentified one’s breathing is getting faster and louder, panting as he fucks Jay’s face faster and more erratically. Jay presses his tongue against the base of their dick, dragging it along the length as they pull out, running his tongue over the tip and then letting them push back in. They’re hitting the back of his throat every time now, caution thrown to the wind but Jay doesn’t care that they’re nearly chocking him he wants more.

Finally they pull out of his mouth and Jay gasps when he feels their cum splatter his face. Some of it lands in his mouth and he savors the taste, licking more from around his lips. They chuckle softly and get up off Jay. Now Jay is once again focusing on the masked one fucking him and the hooded one riding him. They’re moving in sink with each other and a new wave of pleasure rushes through Jay with every thrust and bounce. The hooded one leans down over Jay pressing their chests together and licks some of the unidentified ones cum of Jay’s cheek.

He moans at how erotic it is. His mind has completely shut off, this is better then he ever even dared to imagine. The unidentified one kneels down next to his head again and pulls his head back by his hair with one hand. Jay hears the whirring again and blushes deeply when he realizes that they’re getting a close up of his face. He bites his lip and tries to be quite but that seems to annoy the masked one and he gives a particularly hard thrust easily breaking Jay’s composure and making him yelp.

There’s a distorted chuckle from beside him. The unidentified one if using a vocal distorter so he can speak. “Whore.” He murmurs and Jay gives a small whine of protest cut off by another moan because the hooded ones mouth is on his throat sucking hard. He’ll have hickies tomorrow to remind him of this, good he doesn’t want to forget. “Aren’t you going to deny it?” They ask, voice unnaturally deep and unidentifiable.

“No.” Jay moans. The hooded one has slowed down to a snails pace and the masked one has stopped all together. “Keep going, please.”

“You’ve wanted this for a long time haven’t you?” The unidentified one asks.

“Yes.” Jay pleads.

“We could tell. All those little shows you put on for us from your room. We appreciated them so much we filmed them all so we wouldn’t forget them. We still have all the footage.” He chuckles and jay keens, he had known they would film it but he hadn’t been sure they would keep it. “You’re quite the show pony aren’t you?”

“Yes.”

“You like being filmed like this.”

“Yes, so much. Please keep fucking me.” Jay pleads wiggling his hips desperately. He’s so close but they’re denying him the last push he needs to get over the edge. The unidentified one is laughing at him

“You like being watched don’t you? What if we upload this to your youtube channel? You’ll have the eyes of the world on you then is that what you want?” They ask one hand trailing down Jay’s chest curiously. Jay groans, he doesn’t want this going on youtube but knowing that it’s in their control, that he’s completely at their mercy.

“Whatever you want.” Jay moans tilting his head back to expose his throat to the unidentified one who seems to be the leader in this. They caress his throat gently, accepting his complete surrender.

“Good answer.” They laugh softly and then the other two are movie again. The masked one is thrusting even harder then before making Jay yelp with every intrusion and the hooded on is rocking back down against him, rotating his hips in a almost figure eight with each thrust doubling the friction and Jay is practically screaming with every thrust.

He feels the masked one cum inside him and it’s so erotic it pushes him over the edge too. He screams and arches like a bow as he comes the hooded one shuddering over him as he cums too. Jay feels the warm thick liquid splatter his chest as they rock their hips, gasping as they milk both their own and Jay’s orgasms.

Jay comes down into a state of complete, relaxed bliss. He can hear all three of the totheark members getting dressed but he has no desire to move. He’s sad that their hands aren’t on him anymore but of course they wouldn’t stick around and cuddle. The hooded one walks over to him with their almost impossibly light steps. Jay’s almost surprised when they untie his hands but he knows better then to try and take the blindfold off. He’s even more surprised when the hooded one kisses his cheek affectionately.

“Maybe we’ll do this again.” The unidentified one suggests.

“Whenever you want.” Jay sighs happily, using the last of his strength to curl up on his side. He hopes wherever they brought him is safe to sleep in because he’s not sure he could move even if he wanted to, he’s so tired and sore. 

“Well then we’ll be back. For now this is a safe place to rest.” The unidentified one assures patting Jay’s ankle reassuringly. “We’ll be watching, we always are.” Jay hears them walk away and without meaning to, falls asleep with the blindfold still on.


	10. How Much Do You Hate (AlexTim)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little sin fic I wrote of Alex and masked Tim. I didn't get a request for this, I just wanted to so here it is.

Alex felt the shock of recognition when the masked man’s hands closed around his throat. He had felt those hands on his neck many times before. That exact pattern of calluses, the oddly strong thumbs. In the back of cars and movie theaters, in abandoned buildings and the woods, of course his own bed and… Tims.

“Tim.” Alex crocked passed the strangling grasp, the masked man, Tim, recoiled slightly at the sound of his name, his grip loosening ever so slightly. “You hate me this much now?” 

Tim didn’t answer Alex. His finger tightened around Alex’s throat but this time Alex didn’t try to pry them away. Instead he rested his own hands gently over Tims, encouraging him to press harder as he had so many nights during the filming of that stupid movie and after it. Alex had taught Tim how to do this after all, at first he had been so scared to hurt anyone he wouldn’t be rough at all. Alex provoked him and encouraged him when he lashed out, Alex had wanted to be Tim’s punching bag.

It looked like he might have done a little to well. But then again dyeing at the hands of his lover might not be the worst thing. Especially by asphyxiation which had always been Alex’s biggest kink. Even now as Alex’s lungs and throat burned with the need for air and his head started to swim his mouth opened in a silent moan. 

Then Tim let go with one hand, keeping Alex pinned to the ground by the neck with the other he slipped his mask over his head and laid it carefully o the ground next to them. Still without saying a word he kissed Alex and Alex gave under him, opening his mouth so that Tim could slide his tongue into Alex’s mouth. He teased Alex’s tongue between his teeth and Alex moaned softly trying to pull away only to have Tim bite down harder on his lip. 

He held on Making Alex whimper softly when his teeth sunk through the sensitive flesh of his lip. Tim let go finally and licked the blood of Alex’s lips before he got the chance. Next Tim let go of his throat an pinned his hands instead, not that Alex was actually trying to get away anymore. Time bit down on Alex’s neck hard, harder then he ever had before, harder then Alex had half though possible for a human. Alex yelped and arched off the ground his breaths coming in short gasps chocked with pain now. 

Tim released the skin he was biting and bit down one Alex’s shoulder instead. Alex groaned, it felt like Tim might try to eat him alive. He hadn’t even noticed Tim had slid one leg between Alex’s until it was pressed against his crotch. Alex gave a low moan and ground up against Tim’s leg desperately. Tim recoiled in what might have been and Alex whimpered. 

“No.” He gasped still out of breath from how hard Tim had chocked him. “If you’re going to kill me do it while you fuck me.” Alex half demanded half pleaded and Tim hesitated again. Then he kissed Alex again, still hard. If Alex was going to die anyway why be gentle with him? Good that was what Alex thought too. He wasn’t planning on defending himself. It wouldn’t work.

Tim let go of Alex’s wrists finally and undid his jeans, Alex lifted his hips so that Tim could slide them down. Tim forced to fingers into Alex’s mouth and he moaned softly sucking on them like he knew Tim wanted, coating them in his saliva. When he was finished he parted his lips and Ti withdrew his fingers quickly sliding one slick finger into Alex’s ass who gasped slightly. Hesitantly he rested his hands on Tim’s shoulder, Tim didn’t react at all which was actually a better response then Alex had expected, maybe he was allowed to touch Tim for now.

Tim added a second finger to quickly and Alex hissed from the sting but did his best to relax. Tim twisted his free hand into Alex’s hair and Alex felt tears spring to his eyes at the pain but he didn’t tell Tim to stop because it made him moan as well. Tim scissor his fingers and bit Alex’s neck again. He squirmed and thrust down against Tim’s fingers keening softly glad that they were deep in rosswood where no one was likely to find them.

Suddenly Tim pulled out his fingers and stood. Using his grip On Alex’s hair he dragged Alex up to his knees staring down at him with detached destine he pulled Alex’s face forward towards his crotch. Getting the hint Alex undid Tim’s belt with slightly shaking hands glancing up at Tim to judge his reactions but he was still looking at Alex the same way. Alex would be lying if he said that distain didn’t turn him on more, it made him feel filthy and he loved that, it gave him shivers, still it was hard to remember that Tim hadn’t always looked at him that way. 

Alex freed Tim’s hard cock from his pants and licked his lips before letting Tim pull him closer. Tim let Alex pause to kiss the tip of Tim’s cock and then let Alex set the pace as he bobbed his head down as far as she could. He had gotten quite good at this and finally he drew a moan from Tim, a break in the calm and disdainful mask Tim now seemed to wear. Alex did the best he could, giving Tim probably the best blowjob he’d had in his life. Alex noticed proudly that Tim’s legs were shaking slightly.

Alex was taken by surprise when Tim pushed him away making him fall back to the forest floor and then Tim was on top of him. He grabbed Alex’s throat preventing Alex from screaming when Tim shoved his dick into Alex’s ass. Alex had always been a loudmouth, during sex there was no exception. He closed his eyes gasping disparity for a breath he couldn’t get as Tim began to thrust and his grip tightened. 

Alex’s eyes started to water and Tim licked the tears. When Alex opened his eyes he saw that Tim was smiling, grunting softly as he thrust and it felt grate. The lack of air left no room for thought only feeling, pain and pleasure and all of it coming from Tim. Weakly he thrust up against Tim, trying to move with him and get him to thrust deeper, harder. His arms were rapped loosely around Tim’s shoulders but he couldn’t really feel them anymore, his body was conserving energy and they slipped from around Tim to the ground next to him. 

Tim loosed his grip a little letting Alex snatch a few breaths so he wouldn’t pass out before they were done at least. Alex gasped gratefully and looked up at Tim meeting his eyes squarely. Before there had been no emotion in Tim’s eyes either but now they was. Even though his face was still blank his eyes showed betrayal, sadness and anger. Alex raised his arms once they worked again and caressed Tim’s face momentarily distracted from his own pleasure by Tim’s pain. 

“How much do you hate?” Alex asked softly and Tim jerked back slightly and bit his lip. He leaned forward on his elbows either side of Alex’s head and rested his forehead on Alex’s shoulder. 

“Not enough.” He admitted hoarsely. The first time he had spoken during this entire encounter. Alex ran his fingers through Tim’s hair comfortingly. When they had done this last Tim’s hair had been soft and fragrant with shampoo, now it was a little greasy and smelled of smoke. Alex didn’t expect he was any better off, this ordeal had ruined all of them somehow and how much of it was his fault he didn’t know.

Tim pushed himself back up and started thrusting hard again making Alex moan loudly. He grabbed Alex’s throat again but this time with only one hand. Alex rocked up against Tim desperately. He had so missed being close to him like this, this had been almost all their relationship ever was but somehow it had been enough, was still enough. 

Tim kissed Alex more gently this time, a question Alex didn’t know how to interpret but he kissed back. When Tim pulled away again he started chocking Alex properly again but Alex didn’t mind. He was getting so close, his world narrowed to just him and Tim. Just their bodies moving in sink, each thrust sending him higher on a wave of please and then with a final deep thrust that wave reached it’s peak and he shuddered as he came, happily riding that wave of pleasure into darkness. 

Alex was surprised when he woke up. His body ached, especially his throat and he coughed weakly before opening his eyes squinting around in confusion. He hadn’t expected to wake up, this hadn’t been part of the plan. He sat up and found that his pants were on though they were rumpled and dirty. They hadn’t been on when he’d passed out. He doubled over coughing, when he looked up he spotted a bottle of water which had been left on the ground next to him.

He smiled slightly and picked it up finding a sticky note attached to it. 'I do not hate enough.' The sticky note read. Alex smiled ever so slightly and opened the water bottle taking a long drink to sooth his throat. Tim may come to change his mind but for now at least, it was nice to know that Tim still had some affection for him left.


	11. Teasing (Noah/Observer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> canyouseethememes: obsernoah sin request in which observer teases noah (rubbing/sucking/grinding him through his pants, ect.) and noah gets all flustered and annoyed

Observer kissed Noah’s throat from behind. Noah had been sitting on the couch reading. He tried to keep reading now but it was hard to concentrate with observer kissing the side of his neck. When Observer nipped his neck Noah gasped and closed his book abruptly he started to object but Observer covered is mouth and shushed him. Noah reached up to grab Observers hands and pull it away but two of Observers tentacles wrapped around Noah’s arms and pulled them above Noah’s head instead.

Observer kept kissing his throat The hand not covering Noah’s mouth smoothing down Noah’s chest and Observers two remaining tentacles running down Noah’s body to tease his thighs. Noah whimpered softly closing his eyes, tilting his head back slightly and clenching his fists. Observer uncovered Noah’s mouth and petted both hands down Noah’s sides then back up under Noah’s loose shirt. Observers fingers explored Noah’s skinny chest, fingers dipping ever so slightly between Noah’s ribs.

It almost tickled and Noah whimpered squirming uncomfortably. Observer teased Noah’s nipples between his fingers making Noah moan softly. Observer leaned over and kissed Noahs lips and Noah kissed back hungrily one tentacle left Noah legs and wrapped loosely around his throat, caressing smoothly making Noah shiver. Observer stopped teasing Noah’s nipples and grabbed one of his wrists instead, that tentacle returning to Noah’s thigh.

Observer licked Noah’s fingers slipping them between his lips and sucking on them lightly licking the small web of skin between the fingers. Noah moaned and Observer felt Noah moving his hips and tightened his tentacles around Noah’s legs holding him still.

“Shit.” Noah swore as Observer brushed Noah’s crotch ever so slightly with one of the tentacles around Noah’s legs. “Stop teasing me you asshole.” He moaned unhappily.

“Shhh.” Observer said softly pressing the tip of the tentacle around Noah’s throat to his lips Noah parted his lips and sucked on the tentacle moaning softly. Observer knew that sucking on one of his tentacles, or his dick turned Noah on even more and he smiled slightly. “I love you.” Observer said in a sing song voice and Noah moaned again.

Observer slid Noah’s shirt up removing his tentacles only for the moment necessary to pull Noah’s shirt over his head and then grabbed his wrists again, this time with one tentacle freeing both his hands, one tentacle wrapped back around Noah’s throat and pushed back into his mouth. Observer bit down on Noah’s shoulder and sucked while he started playing with Noah’s nipples again. Noah moaned and keened desperately. Observer felt Noah straining against his tentacles but Noah was no match for Observers unnatural strength. Noah sucked on Observers tentacle harder, silently pleading with him to stop teasing and deliver, making Observer moan softly.

Observer let go of Noah with his hand, the flexibility of his tentacles allowing him to walk around in front Of Noah. Noah opened his eyes and gazed pleadingly at Observer making Observer’s cock twitch in his pants. He kneeled in front of Noah nuzzling the bulge in Noah's shorts, licking the material over Noahs dick making Noah whine.

 

Sometimes Observer teased Noah for that noise, saying he sounded like a dog. Now Observer stood up again and undid his pants and pushed them down while his tentacles dragged Noah forward. Noah slid of the couch and landed on his knees on the floor. The tentacle slid out of Noah’s mouth and Observer ran his hands through Noah’s hair and led Noah’s head closer to Observer’s erection.

“Be a good boy.” Observer purred and Noah groaned, eagerly deep throating Observer. Observer moaned deep in his throat and twisted his fists into Noah’s hair. He slid Noah’s shorts down with his tentacles and his underwear too. He continued to tease Noah’s thighs as the one that had been in Noah’s moth wandered down to tease Noah’s ass, barely pushing inside. Noah moaned and pushed back against Observers tentacle bobbing his head using every trick of the tongue he had learned.

“You want it?” Observer asked and Noah moaned desperately but Observer wouldn’t let Noah pull back far enough to answer. “Hmm? I didn’t catch that.” Observer chuckled teasily, Noah half yelled in frustration and then gave a small sob. Observer new he had pushed it far enough then and he slid the tentacle inside Noah. Noah yelped and closed his eyes rocking his hips down against the tentacle as Observer fucked him with it.

The tentacle holding Noah’s wrists released him and Noah grabbed Observers hip with one hand guiding him to fuck Noah’s face. With his other hand Noah cradled Observers balls moaning as the tentacle inside him pushed deeper and Observers hands tightened into fists in his hair. The final tentacle wrapped around Noah’s dick and started pumping it. Noah was moaning in earnest now, his throat vibrating around Observers cock.

“Shit Noah, you’re mouth feels so good. I love it, I love you. Fuck.” Observer babbled and swore knowing how much Noah loved being told he was loved. Noah was shuddering In Observers grip with each thrust and stroke. He sucked hungrily as Observer fucked his face.

Noah screamed around Observers cock as he came, Observer helping him ride out his orgasm. Noah redoubled his efforts on Observer and Observer came quickly with a long deep moan as Noah swallowed around Observers dick, drinking his cum. He didn’t get all of it and when Observer pulled back there was some on Noah’s lips.

“Don’t tease me like that you fucker.” Noah swore, panting hard.

“You love it.” Observer crooned kissing the tip of Noah’s nose and smiling wickedly at him.

“I love you.” Noah said not confirming or denying whether he loved the teasing.

“I love you too.” Observer said for the third time that night smile turning fond as he stroked Noah’s hair and let go of Noah’s limbs.


	12. I'll Keep You Up All Night (Noah/Habit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HABITs_little_rabbit, BlackPaw and two anons requested Noah/Habit sin. (I'm running on 2 hours sleep, if there's anything horrifically wrong with this chapter please let me know)

Noah and Habit fell into bed together With Noah on top, both a little drunk and both laughing. Habit grabbed Noah’s hair and yanked his head down kissing him hard. Noah moaned softly and grabbed Habit’s hips as habit chuckled darkly against his lips. Habit bit Noah’s lips gently, obviously testing the water, when Noah moaned he bit harder and Noah gave a strangled gasp rutting involuntarily against Habit. Habit chuckled again and pulled Noahs hair harder, Noah could never deny being a bit of a masochist.

Habit’s hands wondered Noah’s body leisurely and Noah wasn’t quite sure what to do. It has been so long since he had been intimate with anyone at all and he thought the last time with a man was in high school. Habit noticed Noah’s uncertainty and easily flipped them so he was on top.

“I’ll take the lead hmm?” Habit asked grinning crookedly and Noah nodded gratefully. Habit nodded and leaned over Noah leaving gentle bites on Noah’s throat. Noah moaned softly and tilted his head back, running his hands through Habit’s hair and closing his eye to focus on the feeling.

Habit rolled his hips down against Noahs making Noah groan, grinding up again Habit with a soft whine. Habit gave a soft rumbling growl and bit down on Noah’s neck slowly closing his jaw, biting harder and harder, testing Noah’s limits, how much pain was to much. Noah moaned and dug his nails into Habit’s shoulders, panting hard, eyes half lidded as the pain constricted his chest. Habit paused when his bite was almost hard enough to break the skin. Noah could feel Habit’s sharp teeth digging in to the side of his throat, his skin almost ready to give way beneath them and Noah still hadn’t stopped Habit.

Habit hummed contemplatively falling still on top of Noah. Noah whined and rutted up against Habit tilting his head back silently begging Habit to deliver. Habit chuckled and bit down harder his teeth finally breaking into Noah’s throat making him yelp and shudder under Habit bucking up against him. Habit lapped at the bite mark giving a hum that was almost a purr as he savored the blood with long slow laps. Noah maneuvered his legs out from under habit and wrapped them around Habit’s waist pulling their bodies flush together.

“How much can I get away with with you?” Habit mused and Noah wasn’t sure whether it was a rhetorical question or not but either way he didn’t get a chance to answer because Habit kissed him again. Habit bit Noah’s lip and pushed Noah’s shirt up pulling away briefly to pull it over Noah’s head and toss it aside. Noah panicked briefly but it was to late and then Habit’s eyes were roaming over Noah’s body. Noah let go of Habit and crossed his arms over his chest self-consciously.

It was partially because he was skinny but also because of the scars. They were fairly obviously self inflicted, over his shoulders and stomach and he tried to hide them. Habit grabbed Noah’s wrists and pride his arms away pinning them beside his head. Noah whimpered softly as Habit studied Noah closely.

‘Self harm?” Habit asked letting go of Noah’s wrist and trailing his fingertips lightly over the old scars. Noah licked his lips nervously before he answered.

“Not sure it counts as self harm if I liked it.” Noah admitted hoarsely.

“Oh is that so?” Habit said smirking and then reached into his pocked and pulled out a small switchblade. Noah panicked briefly but habit handed the knife to him “I want you to show me. Can you do that for me?” Habit asked softly gazing into Noah’s eyes.

Noahs mouth was dry but he nodded and took the knife hesitantly flicking it open. The blade glistened, it was sharp, good he liked the cut of a sharp blade best, they felt very different from cuts from a dull one. Noah held the knife in his right hand and pressed the tip against his opposite hip. He took a deep breath and then pressed down, jerking the knife through his skin hissing at the original wave of pain and then moaning.

It had been a long time since Noah had done this because people had accused him of being depressed and stuff, they didn’t understand his real reasons. Panting he cut again, his shoulder the time drawing a steady line through his skin and into the flesh underneath. Habit kissed Noah again and Noah kissed back hungrily surrendering the knife back to habit when he reached for it. Habit opened a long shallow cut down Noah’s chest.

Habit pulled back and grinned at Noah moving down to his throat to lick the blood that had pooled in the bite mark on Noah’s neck then down to the top of the cut on Noah’s chest. Slowly Habit slid down Noah’s chest lapping blood from his chest. Noah covered his own mouth stifling his whimpers and gasps. Habit reached the bottom of the cut and then slid down to the cut Noah had give himself on his hip.

“Shit.” Noah swore nearly thrusting up when Habit nipped the sensitive skin just bellow the cut. Habit grabbed Noah’s hips holding them down as he teased the skin just above Noah’s waist line, nipping, kissing and licking till Noah was a shuddering, whimpering mess. “Please.” Noah said softly, not even sure what he was asking for “please.” Habit laughed and shot Noah a grin before undoing Noah’s pants and sliding them down. Noah lifted his hips to help Habit get them fully off, Noah was almost embarrassed by how hard it was but that faded quickly when Habit licked the head of Noah’s cock.

“Oh fuck.” Noah swore pushing up against Habit’s hands which were holding his hips down again. Habit laughed an then kissed the tip Of Noah’s cock again before parting his lips and bobbing his head down, letting Noah’s dick slide into his mouth till it hit the back of his throat. “Oh my god. Habit. Ah.” Noah moaned as habit hummed bobbing his head and sucking, lips closed around Noah’s cock. Habit pulled back just long enough to coat his fingers in saliva before going back to blowing Noah. This time while Noah was distracted Habit slid one finger inside Noah’s ass.

“You don’t have to be gentle.” Noah moaned rocking his hips back against Habits hand. He was still a little drunk and it was helping him relax and he liked pain. Habit chuckled and added a second finger immediately. That stung a little and it was perfect. Noah arched and moaned rocking up into Habit’s mouth and then back against his hand, hi pun hands making their way into Habit’s hair.

Habit added a third finger just as the two started to stop hurting and then pulled back soon after that. He climbed back over Noah and Noah wrapped his legs around Habit’s waist. Habit reached into the bedside draws and pulled out a bottle of lube.

“You never know when this comes in handy.” Habit chuckled smiling crookedly at Noah who laughed slightly reaching down to undo Habit’s bet. He slid down habit’s pants and took the bottle of lube from Habit’s hands squeezing some onto his palm and the reaching down wrapping his long thin fingers around Habit’s cock. Habit moaned as Noah pumped his cock to spread the lube, running his thumb over the tip. Noah loved the sounds Habit made, deep, rough growling moans.

“That’s enough.” Habit growled pushing Noah’s hand away and then lining his cock up with Noah’s ass. Noah wrapped his legs around Habit’s waist trying to pull him forward and inside but habit resisted smiling wickedly at Noah.

“Habit don’t tease, just fuck me.” Noah growled and Habit laughed.

“Such a fowl mouth Noah.” Habit teased running his fingers over Noah’s lips. Noah licked Habit’s fingers smiling back up at habit when he gasped slightly. “So you like to talk dirty do you?” habit purred smiling hungrily down at Noah and leaning close to Noah’s ear. “I’m going to fuck you until you moan like a whore and beg me for more. You won’t be able to get enough of me baby, I’m going to keep you up all night with my dick in your ass.” Noah blushed and moaned desperately pushing down against Habit’s dick,

“Then do it!” Noah challenged. Habit laughed and buried his dick deep inside Noah’s ass with one thrust. Noah arched gasping silently. Habit pulled out and thrust back in, his cock rubbing against Noah’s prostate as he slid in ripping a moan from Noah’s throat. “Oh shit.” Noah swore and habit thrust again, pulling out all the way and thrusting back in quickly. “Oh god, Habit.” Noah moaned his grip on Habit tightening again.

“You’d make the filthiest slut blush Noah.” Habit murmured affectionately and bit Noah’s ear lobe gently. Noah moaned helplessly, not even trying to hold back at this point, with habit’s mouth so close to his ear Noah could hear Habits soft moans as well as Noah encouraged habit to thrust harder, faster it didn’t matter that it hurt a little, that made it even better. Habit kissed Noah biting Noah’s tongue gently when it slid into his mouth and then reciprocated, kissing back hungrily.

“Oh shit habit.” Noah moaned arching and breaking the kiss. It had been so long sine he had had sex, let alone sex this good he wouldn’t last long.

“It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Habit asked and Noah nodded. “It’s alright Noah.” Habit murmured biting Noah’s shoulder hard, reaching down to pump Noah’s cock and thrusting again hard. Noah was almost surprised by his orgasm as his pleasure quickly reached it’s height and he arched off the bed legs clenching around Habit, pulling him all the way in as Noah road out his shuddering orgasm egged on by Habit’s almost casual strokes to his cock. Noah went limp and habit pulled out but he hadn’t cum yet.

“Let’s see if sucking me off is the sort of thing that’ll get you hard again huh?” Habit suggested smiling crookedly and caressing Noah’s Jaw. Noah shuddered and nodded, wondering if habit really could keep him up all night having sex, he sincerely hoped so.


	13. A Unconventional Threesome (Habit/Vinny/Evan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A person who wished to remain anonymous gave me the idea of Evan and Habit taking turns/sharing the body so they could both have sex with Vinny.

“Hey Vin.” Evan said from behind Vinny wrapping his arms around Vinny’s chest and standing on his toes to nuzzle the back of Vinny’s neck.

“Hey Ev.” Vinny said smiling.

“Not quite.” Evan said his voice coming out as a snarl this time and he nipped the back of Vinny’s neck making him gasp.

“Oh. Habit?” Vinny asked a little confused.

“It’s kind of both of us.” Evan said gently kissing the place Habit had just bit. “You’re the only thing we agree on so-

“We can share.” Habit purred, the double tone making it obvious that it was him this time as he gave Vinny’s throat a long deliberate lick which made Vinny gasp and shiver. “So we’re going to fuck you together.”

“If you want.” Evan cut in his voice concerned. Vinny blushed and nodded quickly. “Okay then-” Evan said relieved.

“Let’s hurry to bed.” Habit growled stepping away from Vinny and smacking his ass making him jump slightly but when he turned it was Evan smiling uncertainly and reaching for Vinny’s hand. Vinny took Evan’s hand dazedly and followed Evan and Habit to bed. Once they got there Habit pushed Vinny down on the bed and crawled over top of him. Evan kissed Vinny gently, when Evan pulled away Habit bit Vinny’s neck hard enough to make him arch off the bed and gasp.

“I love you.” Evan whispered sliding Vinny’s shirt up over his head. Vinny shivered happily and lifted his arms so the Evan could pull his shirt off and toss it aside.

“I love you too.” Vinny sighed running his hands through Evan’s hair. Evan smiled fondly at him and kissed him again before shifting down to he could lick one of Vinny’s nipples, teasing the sensitive flesh. Vinny’s breath same faster. Habit laughed and bit Vinny’s nipple gently, rolling it between his teeth. Vinny gasped afraid enough to make his heart pound. Habit gripped Vinny’s throat tightly cutting off half of his air. Vinny struggled to breath and tightened his grip on Habit’s hair pulling it and making Habit moan.

“Sorry.” Evan whispered softly kissing the top of Vinny’s stomach and letting go of Vinny’s throat to pet down his sides instead.

“It’s okay.” Vinny gasped and tugged on Evan’s shirt. Evan sat back and pulled his shirt over his head. Habit tossed it aside and leaned over Vinny.

“Better then okay and you know it.” Habit purred and kissed Vinny hard and hungrily, grabbing his throat again. Vinny gave a chocked moan and grabbed Habit’s shoulders.

Habit and Evan must have been getting better at cohabiting because Habit’s free hand ran through Vinny’s hair in a way that was gentle and definitely Evan while the other was still chocking him which was definitely Habit. Vinny wrapped his arms around Habit/Evan and pulled them closer so their bodies were pressed together. Vinny ground up against Habit and he groaned against Vinny’s lips.

Evan took control again and sweetened the kiss feeling Vinny relax beneath him and sigh happily. Evan ran his hands through Vinny’s hair, over his shoulder and down his chest. He hesitated when his hands reached Vinny’s waistband but Vinny kissed him even deeper silently giving him permission and Evan pushed down Vinny’s pants.

He pulled away and kissed Vinny’s jaw, his throat, chest, stomach. Vinny covered his mouth stifling his whimpers as Evan got closer and closer to his growing erection. Evan slid between Vinny’s legs and kissed his thigh before sliding off Vinny’s boxers. Evan kissed the tip of Vinny’s cock making Vinny moan and then slid Vinny’s dick into his mouth. Vinny pressed his hands harder against his mouth muffling his moans.

Habit’s teeth brushed the sensitive skin and Vinny uncovered his mouth quickly grabbing on to the sheets instead. Evan pulled back and dragged his tongue along the shaft of Vinny’s cock. Vinny blushed bright red as a moan spilled from his mouth unstifled this time but he didn’t try to cover his mouth again. That would make Habit mad and there was no denying that the embarrassment excited him too.

Evan bobbed his head back down sucking Vinny’s dick just how he had learned Vinny liked it. Habit dug his nails into Vinny’s thighs making him yelp and buck slightly which seemed to take Evan by surprise but he took it in stride. Habit pulled back slightly.

“You know where the lube is, pass it to me.” He ordered and then Evan went back to sucking Vinny off. Vinny moaned and reached for the side table, fumbling to get the drawer up and then passed the lube down. Habit pulled back again grinning at Vinny as he squeezed it on his fingers, he crawled back over Vinny and leaned on one arm.

“Relax.” Evan murmured into Vinny’s ear kissing the skin just beneath his ear as Habit thrust two fingers to quickly inside Vinny. Vinny gasped and grabbed Evan’s shoulders, Evan kissed him slowly and sweetly while Habit fingered Vinny to fast. Vinny whimpered in a mix of pleasure and slight pain and Evan stroked his hair comfortingly. Habit added a third finger and Vinny arched off the bed pressing against Evan who bit Vinny’s lip gently encouraging him to just pay attention to the kiss.

Vinny kissed back, moving his tongue with Evans and ignored the slight discomfort of what Habit was doing. It made it a lot easier to relax and soon Habit brushed Vinny’s G-spot and he moaned loudly.

“Are you ready?” Evan asked lovingly while Habit had already pulled his fingers out and was reaching for the lube again to apply it to his dick.

“Yes.” Vinny promised breathlessly watching as Habit applied lube to his dick. Habit grabbed Vinny’s wrists and pinned them on either side of his head grinning mischievously down at him.

“You want it?” Habit asked teasingly pressing the head of his cock against Vinny’s ass. Vinny whimpered and pressed down against it. “Tell me what you want my dear.” Habit urged his smile growing as Vinny blushed and moaned looking away in embarrassment. “Use your big boy words.”

“Please fuck me.” Vinny gasped pressing down against Habit’s dick again and this time Habit slid inside Vinny slowly making him moan.

“There we go was that so hard?” Habit asked teasingly his voice breathless with pleasure and then Evan was kissing Vinny again and fucking him slowly. Vinny moaned and rolled his hips in time with Evan’s thrusts loving the relaxed feel until Habit took over and picked up the pace. He thrust fast and hard and made Vinny moan and squirm. Evan wrapped his arms around Vinny moaning softly and whispering to him.

“God I love you Vin, you’re amazing.” Vinny wrapped his arms around Evan and clung to him desperately while Habit fucked him senseless. Vinny couldn’t answer Evan he was to busy moan and soon Evan head dropped onto Vinny’s shoulder as he was overcome by the pleasure as well. Habit bit Vinny’s neck hard making him yelp.

“Oh god, Oh godohgod, Evan, Habit I’m so close, it feels so good.” Vinny babbled. Habit laughed and Evan kissed Vinny sloppily. Evan ‘s moans took on an echoy quality as all three of them got closer and closer to coming. Habit’s thrusts became deeper and more erratic. Habit hit Vinny’s prostate and he yelped his toes curling with pleasure, Habit thrust again twice before Vinny came.

Vinny keened and shivered as Habit kept thrusting helping Vinny to ride out his orgasm until he came as well. Evan and Habit gave a strangled, growling gasp and shuddered as they came inside Vinny. Carefully Evan pulled out and lay beside Vinny stroking the bruises that were starting to form on Vinny’s neck.

“That was amazing-“ Evan sighed.

“You did wonderfully my dear,” Habit praised pressing against Vinny’s side.

“I love you.” Evan said again.

“I love you too.” Vinny said turning over so he could wrap his arms around Evan. “Can we.,. can we do that again sometimes?” He asked and he wasn’t sure whether it was Evan or Habit that smiled back at him.

“Of course we can.” They answered together.


	14. I Can't Believe You're Doing This (Noah/Habit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My dearest Kaydrawsstuff (check them out on tumblr) wanted some dominant Noah for their birthday.

“How are you feeling tonight doll?” A familiar voice said. Noah didn’t answer and sure enough a few seconds later Habit came bouncing into the room. He had started letting himself into Noah’s house recently but Noah didn’t mind to much. Everyone else did to and usually when Habit let himself his intentions were… good? At least mutually pleasurable. “Why didn’t you answer me babe are you in a bad mooood.” Habit crooned over dramatically.

“No I’m not in a bad mood.” Noah said smiling at Habit and putting aside his text book. He walked over to Habit and backed him against the wall. Habit let himself be cornered easily. He pressed his back against the wall and smiled crookedly up at Noah. Noah slid one leg between Habit’s and pressed his thigh gently against Habit’s crotch and Habit moaned softly.

“Someone’s feeling confident tonight hmm?” Habit purred placing his hands on Noah’s shoulders and licking his lips softly.

“Yes.” Noah agreed and leaned down to kiss Habit hard pulling Habits hair when he ground against Noah’s leg involuntarily. Habit growled a little and Noah pulled away. “Is that okay?” He asked, had to watch his step around Habit and he knew it. For now their relationship was mutually beneficial and it had been for the most part but Habits moods could change on a dime if he felt he was being disrespected.

“Yes.” Habit confirmed almost lazily. “Do what you want. If I don’t like it you know I can stop you.”

Noah nodded and kissed Habit again, then broke the kiss and bit down on the side of Habits neck. Habit moaned and tilted his head to the side. He rutted against Noah again managing to press against Noah’s crotch this time and Noah moaned softly. He saw Habit’s smirk out of the corner of his eye and bit down harder. Habit gave a strangled gasp and tossed his head back his smirk slipping. Noah pressed against Habit, pinning him with his body and Habit keened pulling slightly against Noah’s grip on his wrists. Noah didn’t let go, as habit had pointed out he could make Noah let go if he wanted to.

Noah let go of Habit’s wrists in favour of grabbing his hips. Habit gave a surprised sort of yip when Noah hoisted him up so Habit could wrap his legs around Noahs waist, which Habit did bracing his back against the wall. He smirked at Noah, his expression obviously challenging, asking how brave Noah was, how far he would try to go, Noah smirked back. The answer was plenty far, he knew the way Habit played his body and had been wondering for a while how Habit would react to the same treatment.

Noah pushed Habit’s shirt up, Habit braced his back more firmly against the wall so he could lift his arms. Noah maneuvered Habit’s shirt over his head and let it fall to the ground because he knew Habit didn’t care. Habit hummed curiously and wrapped his arms around Noah shoulders. Noah gripped Habit’s throat slowly squeezing while keeping eye contact with Habit. Habit’s eyelids drooped shut, he gave a chocked moan and his head tilted back against the wall again.

Noah kisses Habit stealing his breath even farther and Habit squirmed slightly his arms tightening around Noah to keep himself up. With his free hand Noah started teasing one of Habits nipples and was slightly shocked to find them hard. Noah chuckled and Habit gave a strangled growl.

“I think you kind of like this.” Noah whispered teasingly into Habit’s ear before biting his earlobe. Habit growled again but it trailed off into a sort of whine that made Noah shiver. He ground against Habit again and felt that Habit was hard.

Suddenly he backed away from the wall a little. Without his weight helping to pin Habit against the wall Habit fell with a yelp. He managed to get his legs under him but in the moment he was off balance Noah turned Habit round and pushed him against the wall facing it this time.

“What the fu-ah.” Habit started but he was cut of when Noah reached around and started rubbing Habit’s erection through his jeans. Noah grabbed Habit’s throat again and licked the shell of his ear humming happily when he moaned. Noah undid Habit’s pants expertly but before he slid them down he reached into Habit’s front pocket and pulled out the lube he knew Habit had brought. He had intended to use it to fuck Noah, he knew but at least for tonight they were changing things up it seemed.

“What a brave boy you’re being.” Habit commented as Noah slid off his pants, his voice a little strained from making it past Noah’s hand on his throat.

“Shut the fuck up.” Noah said.

“Make me.” Habit challenged and Noah laughed. He let go of Habit’s throat. He pressed his chest against Habit’s back and reached around in front of him so he could watch as Noah coated his fingers with lube. Noah could hear Habit panting slightly and it was turning him on even more. Once his fingers were coated he reached down and started teasing Habit’s ass, Habit gave that sort of growling whine again and pressed back against Noah’s hand.

“Fuck you stop teasing.” Habit barked and then immediately moaned as Noah slid two fingers inside Habit’s ass. He was tight but Noah didn’t wait before he started thrusting with his finger. Habit certainly didn’t seem to mind, he was rocking back against the fingers fucking him.

“You kind of like pain don’t you?” Noah asked and Habit nodded panting still. Noah pulled his fingers out making Habit whine but Noah was only doing it to quickly shove down his own pants and coat his dick with the lube. Habit yelped and arched in surprise when Noah thrust inside. Habit tensed a little and his ass clenched around Noah’s dick.

“Oh fuck.” Noah swore threw clenched teeth. Habit’s legs tightened around Noahs waist as he gasped, adjusting to the new feeling. Well Noah assumed it was new, they hadn’t ever had sex like this before. Noah doesn’t wait before grabbing Habits hips hard and thrusting.

Habit yelped but he didn’t protest. His sharp nails dig into Noah’s shoulders but he doesn’t mind, he knows his are digging into Habit’s hips just as hard. Habit relaxed a little as Noah kept thrusting but he was still tight.

“Oh damn it.” Habit swore but it wasn’t a displeased curse. He was enjoying this to. Noah pushed deeper and Habit arched suddenly, moaning more deeply. Noah chuckled and thrust again, knowing where to aim now. Noah bit the side of Habit’s neck hard again and felt Habit’s chest heave as he gasped and panted. “I can’t believe you’re doing this. Oh fuck.” Habit moaned arching as Noah grabbed a fistful of Habit’s hair and yanked his head to the side so he had better access to Habit’s throat.

Noah ran his free hand over Habit’s stomach and hips, touching everywhere but Habits cock where he really wanted to be touched. Noah let go of Habit’s hair and pressed his fingers to Habit’s lips instead so he could feel Habits panting breath. Noah noticed that Habit had clawed the pain on the wall so hard it had left a bit of a mark and he gave a chuckle chuckled, which cut of unto a moan when Habit licked his fingers.

“Noah.” Habit moaned when he thrust again. “Oh shit, harder.” Noah was happy to oblige, his legs were starting to shake but he could feel pleasure building in his gut and he moaned into the crock of Habit’s neck. Finally he wrapped his long fingers around Habit’s dick and started pumping in time with his thrusts. Habit groaned, he leaned his forehead against the wall and let Noah push his fingers into Habit’s mouth, sucking gently and teasing them with his tongue.

“You feel amazing.” Noah grunted as Habit started rocking his hips back, meeting Noah’s thrusts. Suddenly Habit arched tossing his head back, his mouth falling open as he came, he shuddered from pleasure. Noah thrust a few more times franticly before he came as well. Habit shuddered again giving a final deep moan.

Both tired out from the pleasure they slid down to sit down on the floor together. Habit settled himself sideways between Noah’s legs, draping both of his legs over one of Noahs and leaning against his chest. They were quite for a bit while they both caught their breaths.

“That was good?” Noah said, he hadn’t meant it to but it came out like a question. Habit grinned at him and kissed him deeply.

“Ya it was. I like this side of you. We should explore it more sometime.” He agreed grinning crookedly.


	15. You Want It? (Habit/Evan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pet play inHABITed!Vinnt at Evan.

“There we go Ev.” Habit purred with Vinny’s voice as he buckled a collar around Evan’s throat. Evan whimpered around the ball gag in his mouth, pets didn’t speak. He was kneeling in front of Habit and now Habit stepped back to look Evan over smiling and licking his lips hungrily. This was not the first time he had possessed Vinny to mess with Evan, When he realized that Evan liked it it had become fairly common.

Evan squirmed under Habit’s gaze. The way he was now, gagged and naked with his hands tide behind him, Habits gaze felt like a physical touch. He whimpered again and shifted so his legs were parted a little farther. Habit raised one eyebrow and smiled even wider. Even was already half hard just from being stripped and tied but in front of Habit Evan had no shame, Habit knew him inside and out.

“Pretty as a picture.” Habit purred stepping forward again and running one hand threw Evan’s hair. Evan sat up a little and stared up at Habit pleadingly with his soft brown eyes. “Aww pet what are the puppy dog eyes for?” Habit asked. Hesitantly, still watching Habits face Evan leaned forward and nuzzled Habit’s crotch gently. 

“Oh dose the doggy want a bone.” Habit laughed and Evan moaned nuzzling against Habit’s crotch again pleadingly. “Alright then, you’ll have to beg for it though.” Habit purred releasing the clasp on Evan’s gag and letting it fall around his neck. “Come on pet sit pretty.” 

Evan licked his lips and sat up straight, sitting on his heals so he could spread his legs. “Please master can I have a treat.” Evan asked, he wouldn’t call Habit master any other time but right now just saying it made his cock harden a little more.

“Okay pet.” habit laughed, unbuckling his belt and the button as Evan leaned forward and undid Habits zipper with his teeth. Habit pushed down his pants and Evan inhaled sharply when Habits dick sprung free, tying Evan up often got Habit at least half hard too.

Eagerly Evan leaned forward licked the tip of Habits cock a few times till it was fully hard and then ducking his head down taking as much of Habit’s cock into his mouth as he could. It was more then he had been able to take the first time they did this. He was rarely allowed to use his hands so he hoped that eventually he’d be able to take all of Habits cock. He knew that when Habit was in control he took over training Evan’s gag reflex away.

“Oh good boy.” Habit moaned hoarsely twisting his hands into Evan’s hair. He thrust forward slightly, pushing the limits of Evan’s gag reflex and Evan gave a shaky moan. He massaged the underside of Habit dick with his tongue and Habit moaned again. “That’s right, well done.” Habit praised making Evan shudder, he loved being praised, always had though of course it hadn’t always been a kink.

Evan closed his eyes and focussed on he was doing echoing every one of Habits moans with on of his own and soaking up Habit’s lavish praise. When Habit pushed Evan back he whimpered at the loss but he knew why Habit had pulled back and it only excited him more. Habit kneeled down behind Evan and quickly undid the ties around Evans wrists before pushing him forward so he was on his hands and knees.   

Habit reached around and slid three fingers into Evan’s mouth. Evan licked them enthusiastically, coating the digits with saliva. He knew the drill. After a minute Habit pulled his fingers out of Evans mouth and slowly slid one of them into Evan’s ass. Evan moaned and rocked back against the finger, Habit quickly added another one.

Evan went down to his elbows and knees and rocked his hips back to meet Habits thrusts. He was enjoying this but he wanted to speed it up, he wanted Habit to fuck him. He did his best to relax and at first he was relieved when Habit pulled back only to whine when Habit got up and walked across the room.

“Stay.” Habit ordered before Evan before he could follow. Evan froze in the process of getting back to his hands and knees and sunk back down to his elbows whimpering softly. He watched as Habit crossed to the closet and inhaled sharply when he saw Habit pull his leash out of the closet. He crossed back over to Evan and kneeled in front of him. “You want it?” Habit asked and Evan nodded panting slightly both from excitement and to humour Habit.

Carefully Habit attached the leash to Evans collar. Finally he settled behind Evan pulling his leash to bring Evan up to his hands and knees again. He pressed the tip of his dick against Evans ass teasingly. Evan rocked back against him keening slightly. 

“My my, needy.” Habit tutted and Evan gasped, his collar was chocking him slightly so he couldn’t answer. Luckily Habit didn’t make him answer and instead just thrust into Evan. Evan yelped and arched his back gasping desperately, he half fell and the collar chocked him again forcing him back to his hands. Habit thrust into Evan hard and he moaned closing his eyes letting his jaw go slack.

 Pleasure coiled in his gut tighter with every rough thrust. He moved with Habit as much as the tight hold on his leash would allow and chocked on moans cut of by the collar. Habit yanked the leash again bringing Evan up to his knees with his back against Habit’s chest. Habit grabbed a fistful of Evan’s hair and yanked it to the side so he could kiss Evan hard. Evan kissed back sloppily as Habit just kept pounding him.

Finally Habit let go of Evan’s hair in favour of reaching down to pump Evan’s cock in time with his thrusts. Evan didn’t last long after that. He would have curled up with the force of his orgasm but Habit’s grip on Evan’s leash stopped him as Habit kept fucking Evan making him practically writhe from the over stimulation until just as the last waves of pleasure coursed threw Evan Habit tensed. He bit down on Evans shoulder holding onto him tightly and shuddering as he came with a low moan. Evan gasped and tossed his head back at the feeling, his eyes unfocussed in the aftermath of his pleasure.

“Good boy.” Habit praised one more time as he pulled out. “We’ll do that again soon.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” Evan said sighing contentedly, Now he needed to sleep.  


	16. We're Being Watched (Jeff/Evan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff and Evan with this one: “Look at you all tied up with cum running down your legs… I think I’m going to keep you there for a while. Maybe show you off to my friends.”

Jeff was still shuddering in the aftermath of his orgasm. He tugged at the ropes the secured his wrists and ankles. He waited patiently for Evan to untie him from the bed posts and take of the blindfold but Evan certainly didn’t seem to be in any rush to. He was touching Jeff, stroking his skin, running his fingers over the slickness of cum that was left over on Jeffs stomach and thighs. 

“Look at you.” Evan said hoarsely his tone teasing. “All tied up and covered in cum like that. I think I’ll leave you like this for a while. Maybe show you to my friends hmm?” Evan asked and Jeff balked.

“No.” He pleaded pulling a little harder against the ropes but Evan was good with knots and he could barely wiggle. “Please untie me.” Jeff pleaded and Evan laughed.

“Hey I gave you just what you wanted didn’t I? I think I deserve a reward.” Jeff opened his mouth and Evan kissed him sliding his tongue between Jeffs parted lips. Jeff gave a muffled yelp of surprise and before he could recover Evan was gone out of the room. Jeff noticed he didn’t hear the sound of the door closing behind him.

He hoped fervently that no one would come over, Vinny or god forbid Alex. He whimpered again and fidgeted in the ropes. He wanted to call after Evan to come back but he wasn’t sure if there was anyone else in the house who might come to see if they could help instead. What had Evan said about showing him off?

He had to be joking. He wouldn’t take it that far would he? It was just a joke. Just a joke Jeff convinced himself as he lay naked and unable to cover himself feeling the cum drying on his skin. 

What if Evan did bring his friends? How would it feel to have people look at him like this. He surprised himself by moaning softly. Did he wanted people to see him? he liked being humiliated, that’s why he was tied up like this now. He imagined it. Evan fucking him while others looking on, maybe taking pictures. 

Evan would make him sit up on his knees while he got fucked. Face the people so they could have a good view, Evan wouldn’t let any of them touch him though he was sure. Jeff moaned softly again and shifted in his bonds again for a very different reason. He couldn’t believe he was getting turned on again so soon after they had had sex.   
He got so caught up in his fantasies he didn’t know how long it was until Evan came back. When he did there was only one set of footsteps but there were two voices.

“Holy shit look at him.” A second voice laughed.

“I knew the idea of being watched would turn him on again.” Evan laughed and set something down on the desk across from Jeff. he heard the clunk even though he was still blindfolded.

“Evan?” Jeff asked uncertainly.

“I’m here.” Evan said walked over to Jeff and running his hands up the outside of Jeffs legs. “My friends couldn’t make it so i have a couple of them on skype so the can watch.” Jeff whimpered and turned his head towards the thing on the desk he now knew was a laptop. 

“Hey.” Someone laughed Jeff turned his face back towards Evan. Opening his mouth to speak only to be kissed again.

“Don’t try to tell me you don’t want this.” Evan said grabbing Jeffs cock and pumping it teasingly making Jeff moan. “We both know that’d be a lie.” Jeff opened his mouth to speak again and Evan slapped his hip cutting his words off in a small yelp. “Don’t talk.” Evan ordered and slapped Jeffs hip again. He untied Jeffs wrists and ankles from the bed quickly and retied Jeffs wrists in front of him.

He manipulated Jeff expertly until Jeff was on his hands and knees facing away from the web cam. He knew whoever was watching had a perfect view of his ass and he whimpered slightly. He hid his face in the blankets but didn’t try to lower his ass or take of the blindfold. There was no denying how much this was turning him on. 

“You weren’t kidding when you said he was kinky.” The person on the other end of the webcam laughed. 

“Of course not.” Evan laughed and slapped Jeffs ass. he jolted forward slightly and then moaned. Evan knew Jeff liked this and he took advantage of it, spanking Jeff till his ass was red and Jeff was shaking and moaning almost uncontrollably. Jeff felt the mattress shift as Evan moved to sit on edge of the bed closest to the web cam.

“Come here Jeff.” Evan encouraged and Jeff crawled hesitantly across the bed to him. “You won’t need any preparation will you? It’s only been like a half half hour since the last time we fucked.” Jeff was pretty sure it had been longer but Evan was right he definitely was still loose. Again Evan manipulated Jeffs body, guiding him so that he was straddling Evan’s lap facing the webcam.

Evan grabbed Jeffs hips and guided him down. Jeff rested his bound hands on Evan’t knees to balance himself as he sunk down. Evan’s dick slid easily inside Jeff again, almost like they had never stopped. Jeff moaned and swiveled his hips, quickly finding the perfect angle.

“Move.” Evan ordered slapping Jeffs ass again. He gasped and obeyed lifting his hips and then sinking down again moaning softly as Evan groaned. “Fuck that feels good.” He sighed and then laughed hoarsely. “Enjoying the view.” 

“Hell ya.” Their audience said, their voice was breathy, Jeff wondered if they might be mastrubating while they watched him and Evan fuck. He moaned again and started moving a little more quickly.

“Eager aren’t you.” Evan teased starting to teas Jeffs nipples, playing with them roughly and biting down on the side of Jeffs neck sucking hard. He was still over sensitive from the last time they had fucked and he kept shuddering uncontrollably. Evan grabbed Jeffs hips hard again helping him lift up and then pushing him back down. “How’re you feeling Jeff?” Evan purred roughly in Jeffs ear though didn’t miss that it was still loud enough for their audience to hear.

“Amazing.” Jeff admitted blushing hard. He heard a muffled moan from the computer speaker and shuddered again. He still could hardly believe they were actually being watched.

“I thought so.” Evan said smugly and let go of Jeff hips in favour of wrapping one skilled hand around Jeffs cock. 

“Oh fuck.” Jeff swore and started moving more franticly, fucking himself down onto Evans dick and then up into his hand. “Oh my god.” He babbled. “Evan I can’t, please.” 

“Go ahead.” Evan laughed, Jeff could feel Evans cock throbbing in his ass and he knew Evan was coming close to coming again too. At the last minute before Jeff came Evan cupped his balls with his other hand playing with them and urging Jeffs orgasm to a level of pleasure he had not expected. He slammed back down on Evan’s dick feeling Evan cum as well as Jeff shuddered keening desperately as he came so hard he could have sworn he saw stars. 

Even held him as Jeff panted, coming down from his high. Evan slid Jeff of his lap carefully and settled Jeff on the side of the bed. Jeff lay down as he heard Evan cross the room to the laptop.

“I’ll talk to you later dude.” He said and Jeff herd the sound of the laptop being closed before Evan came back over to him. He slid the blindfold off Jeffs over head. Jeff watched Evan as he undid the ropes around Jeffs wrists and kissed the places they had chafed. “Don’y worry, they’re trust worthy, they would take any screan shots or anything. They won’t spread it around.”

“Okay.” Jeff sighed pulling Evan down so he was laying next to Jeff and then cuddling up to him. “I trust your judgment.”


	17. To Good Not to Share (Alex/Jay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whichever prompt, Jaylex
> 
> prompt chosen: “You look good getting fucked… Now smile for the camera.”
> 
> (if you want to have a chance to participate in the prompt challenges I do follow my tumblr http://too-much-slender-stuff.tumblr.com)

Jay shook in his bonds. He was alone, Alex had tied him up to a pole in this abandoned building and then left him promising to be back. Before he left though he had fucked Jay with a vibrator until Jay was irrevocably hard. he had left the toy inside Jay and now every now and then he played with the wireless remote and sent unwanted pleasure coursing threw Jay from where ever he was. 

The vibrator started moving faster, massaging the inside of Jay’s ass and he arched moaning passed the gag in his mouth. He was honestly glad for the gag, no one ever came in this building but they might follow his voice if they could hear him. Tears of frustration ran down his cheeks, he wanted Alex to come back and just fuck him, he couldn’t take much more or this. 

He froze in fear and anticipation when he heard footsteps. He hoped it was Alex, he didn’t want anyone else to see him like this. He wasn’t even sure he wanted Alex to see him like this but he needed Alex to come back. He nearly sobbed with relief when he spotted Alex only to freeze when Alex pointed a camera at him. Alex grinned widely when he saw the look of fear on Jays face. 

“Well aren’t you a pretty sight.” Alex purred as he sauntered closer to Jay, insultingly calm. He looked at the view finder of the camera as he panned it over Jays body. Jay shuddered and whimpered unable to protest from behind the gag. Any hope that Alex was just teasing him were dashed when Alex came closer and Jay saw the red recording light on the Camera. He sobbed and turned his face away hiding it a best he could in his arm.

“Now, now little bird don’t hide.” Alex chided reaching forward and grabbing Jays jaw forcing him to look back at him. He pleaded with Alex silently to put the camera away but Alex just grinned and zoomed in on Jays face. “Oh don’t look so blue Jay, I’m here to give you what you want.” Jay shuddered and moaned in anticipation involuntarily then blushed in shame. 

“My my, my little blue jay is turning red.” Alex teased as he reached between Jays legs grabbing the bottom of the toy. He pulled it out making Jay whimper at the loss, Alex walked away to put the toy back on the towel he has put down to set the toys on. He panned the camera over the other things that were there, a paddle, a pair of handcuffs, a riding crop and a bunch of other toys. Jay whimpered, embarrassed.

“Let’s get on with it hmm?” Alex said turning back to Jay with a grin. Jay would have nodded enthusiastically any other time, now he glanced uncomfortably at the camera. “Oh you don’t like it?” Alex asked undoing his pants anyway and shoving them down, kicking off his pants and underwear, he walked over to Jay and grabbed one of he legs lifting it off the ground where Jay had been standing and wrapping it around his hips. Jay wrapped his legs around Alex’s waist more out of habit then anything. 

“But you’re to good not to share Jay.” Alex purred brushing his cock against Jay’s ass. Jay pushed down against it almost involuntarily and Alex thrust up, meeting Jay half way. Jay moaned and tossed his head back forgetting about the camera briefly as his legs tightened around Alex’s waist pushing him deeper. His arms shook as he tried to hold himself up but he didn’t care, Alex fucking felt so good it overwhelmed the pain in his shoulders. Alex grinned and thrust again, rocking up onto his toes to thrust even deeper. 

“There we go Jay. You look so good getting fucked. Now smile for the camera.” Alex said, Jay whimpered around the gag but he obeyed and looked at the camera. “That’s my good little bird.”


	18. Keep this Inside (Observer/Noah)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re going to put that inside of you and I’m going to keep the remote and give you pleasure whenever I feel like it. Maybe even tomorrow when you’re having that presentation you’ve worked so hard for.” Can it be Noah and Observer? Maybe Noah has to present to his class and Obsy is in the back of the room trying not to laugh his ass off.

Noah stared down at the toy in his hands nervously. He was in one of the bathroom at his university. he remembered well what Observer had told him yesterday ‘you’re going to put this toy inside you before that presentation of yours tomorrow and I’m going to have the remote. If you don’t I’ll know.’ Noah had been carrying this damn thing in his bag all day so far and now his presentation was next period and he didn’t want to do it. 

Observer would know if he didn’t, of course he would. He could still come to Noah’s classes as Kevin whenever he wanted, he would be able to tell if he turned up the toy and Noah didn’t react. What would Observer do then? Would he ruin the presentation some other way or wait until they got home to punish Noah? and how bad would that punishment be? Probably pretty bad, was it worth it? Noah had worked so hard for this presentation. 

Noah yelped when the toy turned on in his hands. He held on to it so that it wouldn’t fall. It turned off again quickly and he realized it was a warning, Observer was probably watching him now. Noah sighed and decided it wasn’t worth it. 

He pushed his pants down and awkwardly pulled out the bottle of lube Observer had slid in his bag with the toy. He lubed up the toy and hesitantly pushed it into his ass biting his lip to stop himself from moaning. He could imagine Observers smirk and he growled softly. Once the vibrator was all the way in he started to pull his pants up only to half fall against the wall when the power on the vibrator was turned up all the way.

“Fuck, stop it you asshole.” Noah tried to sound threateningly but it game out as a sort of whimper. he could practically hear Observers laughter. He shuddered and bit his tongue to keep from moaning as the toy continued to vibrate. “Just turn it off, I need to get to class.” He pleaded softly, very glad that there was no one else in the bathroom. 

Observer did not turn off the toy however he did turn it down. Noah growled softly but excepted that that was probably as good as he was going to get. He pulled up his pants the rest of the way and tried to adjust himself so his erection wouldn’t be to obvious. Then he left the stall and sprinted awkwardly to his class. 

As quickly as he could he slid into a seat. he shifted awkwardly trying to get comfortable and tried not to blush as the rest of his classmates settled around. Suddenly the power of the toy was turned up again, he chocked back a moan and quickly ducked his head. He put his head down on his arm on the desk and bit his hand to stifle himself. He prayed desperately that no one would notice the quite buzzing noise. 

He took a deep breath trying to collect himself and glanced up and around the room again trying to spot where Observer was. Finally he spotted Observer sitting near the back of the room, Observer shot him a cocky grin and waved. Noah glowered at him and Observer covered his mouth probably stifling a laugh. Noah shifted in his chair sliding his text book onto his lap and hating the knowing looks a few of the people in his class, mostly guys, were shooting his way.

He was really dreading his turn to present. When the teacher called his name his head snapped up and his expression was probably as desperate as he felt. The teacher gave him a slightly pitying look, probably thought he wasn’t prepared. 

He was prepared! that was part of the reason Observer was making him do this, Noah had been studying to much and not paying enough attention to Observer. He was so relieved when Observer turned down the toy as he stood up, maybe Observer would be nice and just let him present. He took a deep breath as he hurried up to the podium at the front of the room and slid behind it hopefully before anyone could notice the erection that was more there then ever.

He put down his binder and opened it, clearing his throat and opening his mouth to begin. He chocked on his words Observer had turned the toy up to full. He clenched his teeth and sought Observer out in the crowd giving him a pleading look. He would do anything Observer wanted when they got home if Observer would just turn it off now, just let him do this. Observer smirked, Noah had never been completely sure if Observer could read his mind to some extent but he certainly knew what that look meant. Noah gave a sigh of relief as the toy stopped moving.

“Sorry false start.” He said chuckling awkwardly and launched into his presentation. Observer didn’t turn the toy on again until the presentation was done and Noah was walking away from the podium. Noah stumbled and groaned softly then quickly grabbed his stomach and rushed out of the room. With any luck that would convince everyone that his odd behavior was because he was sick. 

He leaned against the wall once he was in the hall panting and shuddering moving his hips involuntarily. He wanted Observer to follow him out. Now that his presentation was over they could go home, Noah needed them to go home. Observer would take advantage of Noah’s silent promise that he could do anything he wanted and Noah wanted him to. Observer would reward Noah for being obedient and doing this he knew. Finally a door down the hall opened and closed and then Observer was taking his hand and leading him down the hall.

“Come on.” Observer purred smirking at Noah. “Let’s get home and have some fun, it looks like you could use some help.” He commented glancing at the bulge in Noahs pants and chuckling slightly.


	19. I missed you but I also missed this (Habit/Jay)

One minute Jay had been walking innocently threw the woods the next he was being pinned against a tree which suddenly became a wall as the world around him warped dizzyingly. 

“Habit.” He gasped as rough hands grouped his body almost desperately. 

“Did you miss me Jay?” Habit growled and then kissed him hard and hungrily leaving Jay to cling to his shoulders to show that yes, crazily enough he had missed Habit. He kissed back surrendering to Habit’s ferocity letting him explore every inch of Jay’s mouth and practically devour him. Jay moaned loudly, he had always been a screamer, in life as well as sex if he was honest. It was part of the reason Habit liked him, he had just found a better way to make Jay scream then torture which had been what they had started with.

Habit broke the kiss and moved down to Jay’s throat open mouth kissing the sensitive skin. Jay tilted his head back and moaned again, yelping when Habit bit his neck his eyes sliding closed as he enjoyed Habits hands, lips and teeth on him. When Habit pushed Jays shirt up Jay let him pull it off and pawed at the hem of Habits shirt to. It had been weeks since Habit had come to see Jay last and he was as desperate for this as Habit was. 

Habit pulled off his shirt as well and tossed it on the floor bending only slightly to lick one of Jay’s nipples. Jay gasped and arched as Habit ran his tongue around the sensitive nub till it hardened slightly and then teased it between his teeth. 

“Where have you been?” Jay gasped rutting against Habit and moaning softly again.

“I’ve been busy babe, I missed you.” Habit said in a singsong voice as he undid Jays pants. Jay laughed breathlessly bracing himself against the wall more firmly. 

“Did you miss me or did you miss fucking me.” Jay teased laughing again.

“I missed you,” Habit confirmed then grinned slid his hands into Jay’s pants to grab is ass, “but I did miss this too.” Jay laughed and then moaned pressing back against Habits hands. Habit laughed at him and then took his hands out of Jays pants to push them down. Jay kicked them to the side and then fumbled with Habits belt as he reached into his own pocket and pulled out a bottle of lube. Sex was basically their way of saying hello so that wasn’t surprising. 

Jay’s hands became even less reliable as Habit lubed up his fingers and slid his hand back into Jays boxers teasing Jays entrance briefly before sliding one finger inside. “Your looser then you should be with how long it’s been since I fucked you last. Have you been fingering yourself Jay.” Habit asked making Jay blush and stutter, the truth was he had actually bought himself a sex toy recently.

“No!” Jay yelped moaning when Habit added a second finger right away with no sting.

“No? Of did my innocent little birdy finally get himself a sex toy?” Habit gasped and Jay was sure he must have been bright red at this point he whimpered and his face no Habits shoulder moaning a Habit cackled and kept finger fucking him. “So how do you think the toy compares to the real thing huh?” Habit asked pushing Jay’s boxers down as well so he was naked and adding a third finger as he started one handedly undoing his belt with steady hands and pushed them down along with his boxers freeing his dick.

“N-not as good.” Jay said so flustered he could barely get the words out past the lump of embarrassment in his throat. 

“Oh good so I’m not being replaced.” Habit asked jokingly handing the lube to Jay. Jay squeezed some into his hand and reached down to pump Habits dick spreading the slippery jell evenly. Habits moan was a soft rumble that made Jay shiver.

“Never.” Jay promised.

“Good.” Habit said grabbing Jay’s thighs and spreading his legs forcibly so Habit could press the head of his cock against Jay’s interest. “So you want my dick huh?” Habit asked teasingly. Jay bit his lips and whimpered flushed with embarrassment and completely unable to make himself answer. He pushed down trying to get Habits dick inside him.

He moaned gratefully when Habit seemed to take pity on him and thrust in smoothly. Jay moaned and shuddered grabbing on to Habit tightly as he was fucked senseless. Jay sometimes worried a little if he might damage Habits ears with how loud he tended to get but today he didn’t worry, not because he was any quieter then usual but because he was to caught up in his own pleasure to even think about it.

“My god Jay you sound like a whore.” Habit teased stroking Jay’s cock in time with his thrusts nearly sending Jay over the edge over and over before stopping touching him and slowing down right when Jay though he was going to cum and starting to touch him again when he had cooled down a bit again.

“You- you love it.” Jay pointed out half screaming when Habit rutted against his sweet spot again.

“You’re damn right I do.” Habit laughed and started thrusting faster grabbing Jay’s dick and pumping it more firmly with every thrust. Jay screamed as Habit made him cum. He arched off the wall, digging his nails into Habit’s shoulders as Habit kept thrusting and Jay shuddered as he ran out of his air and his scream turned into a high keen. He shivered again when he felt Habit come as well with a guttural growl.   
They stood together leaning on each other and panting to catch their breath for a couple of minutes before Habit spoke again. “That was great. Why don’t we actually head to bed now and we can properly catch up?”

“Okay.” Jay said laughing and looking forward to spending the rest of the night alternately talking and having sex.


	20. Once Apon a Dream (Masky/Jay)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> requested by anon: Writing prompt for smut slenderverse if that's okay. I had this dream where Jay got tackled by masky and then he recognized that it was Tim and was really pissed and Tim got super demanding and started kind of *taking control* of Jay since he was all up in Tim's business and he was super dominant and Jay protested but secretly loved it and then they wound fucking but it turned into angry cuddling.

Writing prompt for smut slenderverse if that's okay. I had this dream where Jay got tackled by masky and then he recognized that it was Tim and was really pissed and Tim got super demanding and started kind of *taking control* of Jay since he was all up in Tim's business and he was super dominant and Jay protested but secretly loved it and then they wound fucking but it turned into angry cuddling.

Jay trotted threw the forest his hands fidgeting uncomfortably at his sides without his camera in them. He had decided to leave it behind as a experiment, after all everything awful that happened to him seemed to happen when he had his camera. Maybe if he didn’t have it nothing would happen?

He was trying to keep his footsteps but there were leaves that crinkled and twigs that snapped. With every noise he froze and listened before he kept going deeper into the forest. It was night so there was absolutely no one there. Things seemed to be going well until he froze and did here something.

What he heard was someone braking into a run behind him. He froze only for a second but it was long enough for the person to overtake him. The man gave a snarl as he tackled Jay to the ground. Jay struggled trying to use his lithe flexibility to struggle but they were go much stronger then him and they quickly pinned Jay. They were growling and panting by that point and Jay knew there was something familiar about that sound.

Jay twisted and the man gave a small yelp pinning Jay again but on his back this time. Jay looked the man over. He recognized the body type under that beige jacket he also recognized that hair.

“Tim!” He yelped suddenly. He wasn’t sure how to feel, the masked man had been Tim all along? Did that mean Tim worked for the operator? He had been lying this entire time? Still in a weird way Jay was glad it was Tim, he had started to wonder if this person was some sort of monster. To find out it was ‘just Tim’ was almost a relief. “What the fuck Tim? Get off me! What are you doing?” Jay started. Tim gave a snarl and grabbed Jays writs tighter pinning them to the forest floor.

“Shut up.” Tim demanded and Jay froze. 

“What?” Jay asked more softly.

“Shut up Jay.” Tim demanded leaning down over Jay so their faces were inches apart and Jay could see Tims eyes behind the mask. They were cold and almost expressionless. Jay was reminded suddenly that Tim might not be totally himself right now, he shut up. “Good.” Tim said softly. He pushed up His mask so that it must be covering his eyes but it exposed his mouth and he kissed Jay hard. 

“Mph” Jay sounded startled but Tim followed Jay as he pressed back against forest floor. Jay went threw so many emotions so quickly he hardly had time to proses what they were, anger fear, confusion and… arousal? 

His lips parted in a small gasping moan and Tim took the chance to slide his tongue into Jay’s mouth and instead of biting Jay found himself kissing back. Suddenly Tim pulled back sitting up still straddling Jay’s waist pinning him. He pulled his mask back down again so he could see.

“Take off your shirt.” He demanded. Once again Jay balked. 

“What?” He gasped.

“You heard me.” Tim hissed. 

Shakily Jay Sat up a little freezing when Tim snarled warningly. Slowly he started moving again reaching down to grab the hem of his shirt and over his head. While it was still covering his face Tim pushed him back down and pinned him again. He must have pushed up his mask because the next thing Jay felt was Tim’s lips on his chest kissing across and then licking one of his nipples making him gasp and squirm. Shouldn’t he be objecting? Shouldn’t he be saying something? He didn’t instead he gave a low moan when Tim slid of his legs between Jays thighs, pressing down against his crotch. 

“What the fuck Tim?” Jay asked, getting no response but a gentle nip to his nipple making him utter a soft yelp. He ground up against Tim in a way he hoped he could pass off as involuntary. From the small chuckle Tim gave he wasn’t buying it, Jay was glad his face was covered now so Tim couldn’t see him blush.

Tim let go of Jay’s wrist and Jay immediately tried to push him away half-heartedly. “Stop that.” Tim ordered and Jay did, letting his hands rest on Tim’s shoulders as Tim reached down and undid jay’s belt hesitating for a moment. “Jay, if you want me to stop tell me now.” Tim said softly sounding more like himself, concerned and caring. Jay didn’t say anything so Tim finished undoing Jay’s pants and pushed them down.

There was a seconds pause before a wet finger slipped into Jay’s ass, he keened and arched, his nails digging into Tim’s shoulders. With his free hand Tim finally pushed Jay’s shirt fully over his head so he could see again. Tim had taken off the mask so now Jay could see Tim’s eyes, he wasn’t smiling, instead he was staring at Jay with a intense, almost freighting expression. Then he kissed Jay hard and Jay kissed back closing his eyes though he could practically feel Tims gaze still on him. 

The kiss was demanding and a welcome distraction as Tim stretched Jay’s entrance. It felt good but it stung as well and Jay squirmed desperately wanting contact on his dick as well but unable to get it because Tim had moved his leg away. After a few more minutes Tim removed his fingers and backed up a bit more. 

“Hands and knees.” He ordered, smacking Jay’s hip when he failed to comply right away. Jay moaned and obeyed, turning over onto his front and then rising to his hands and knees. Behind him he heard Tim undoing his zipper. He heard Tim spit into his hand and a few seconds later the slightly slick head of Tim’s cock pressed against Jay’s entrance. Tim pushed in slowly giving Jay time to adjust as they went.

“Oh god.” Jay chocked out, it stung and felt good, it was nearly over stimulating considering how long it had been since he had had sex at all. “Oh god, Tim.” He moaned rocking his hips to try and find a more comfortable angle and hearing Tim’s breathing hiss. Once Tim was fully inside Jay he stilled, letting Jay squirm as he got used to the feeling. “Tim move.” Jay pleaded finally and he did, pulling out slowly, precum lubricating the way this time as he thrust slowly back in. 

Jay moaned, it felt amazing but he wanted more. As Tim thrust again he reached down almost instinctively to Jack himself off but Froze when Tim growled and bit his shoulder.

“Don’t you dare Jay.” He warned, his words sent a shiver of pleasure down Jay’s spine though he didn’t want to admit it. He put his hands back down on the forest floor, dirt getting under his nails as they dug into the soil. He rocked back against Tim as he continued to thrust, gasping and moaning. It felt amazing, he was nearly ready to go insane with the pleasure of it but he still needed a final push to put him over the edge.

“Tim I- ah- I’m so c-close please.” Jay moaned going down to his elbows and pulling his own hair as he rocked his hips, trying to get a bit more friction. 

“You want me to touch you?” Tim asked running one hand over Jay’s stomach teasingly close to where he knew Jay wanted to be touched.

“Yes!” Jay yelped. “Yes, please Tim!” 

“Since you asked nicely.” Tim purred, wrapping his fingers around Jays dick he pumped it in time with his thrusts quickly sending Jay into shuddering orgasm. He kept thrusting as Jay road out his pleasurable high and then came as well with a deep groan. They sat in silence for a minute as they both panted, trying to catch their breath, Jay his pants back up after brushing leaf litter off his knees and then finally spoke.

“What the hell Tim?” He asked again glaring at his friend. Tim had fixed his pants as well and was now sitting with his back against a tree lighting a cigarette. 

“I didn’t want to answer your questions.” He said shrugging in a way Jay found absolutely infuriating. “Still don’t want to so come here.” He reached out his arms to Jay. Jay ducked under them resting his head on Tim’s chest and letting Tim wrap one arm around Jay’s shoulders, all the while sulking furiously. 

“I hate you.” Jay grumbled cuddling tiredly against Tim’s warmth. His mind was still a little foggy with the after glow of pleasure so he figured he could interrogate Tim tomorrow, or at least later. Tim laughed and rubbed Jay’s arm affectionately. 

“No you don’t, you just hate what I do sometimes. But other times you really like it obviously.” Tim teased getting a inaudible grumble that was probably meant to be a insult in response.


	21. Ice For Your Burns (Firebrand/Noah)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Habits_little_rabbit: Noah/FB is a wonderful sin ship and I need more.
> 
> I see them as a fluff ship more then anything so here's some hella fluffy sin

Noah touched Firebrands face gently outlining his scars, they’re hotter the usual today and Firebrand is whimpering partially from pain partially from desire. Some days are better some are worse, today is a bad day, Firebrand is in a pain. Noah knows he can’t help but he can distract Firebrand. He follows the scars down Firebrands neck and over his chest kissing him sweetly. Firebrands lips almost burn his but he ignores it because he knows that it is burning Firebrand.

Firebrand kisses back, Noah’s making sure to keep all his touches gentle because Firebrands skin is sensitive right now. But he knows too that his skin is cool compared to Firebrands and his touches are soothing. Next to him on the floor is a bowl of ice, he dips his hand into it quickly both cooling his hand again and grabbing a ice cube. He slipped it into his mouth before his kissed Firebrand again, he kisses harder this time because his lips and tongue are cool, Firebrand gives a grateful moan.

Noah runs his cool hands down Firebrands sides pressing them against the hottest patches he finds cooling them more gently then direct ice would. Noahs lips are damp from the melting ice and he kisses Firebrands throat opening his mouth and using his tongue to press the ice directly against his skin briefly. Firebrand gasps and shivers hard grabbing Noah’s shoulders, Noah hums reassuringly. The cool water of his hands has evaporated so he dips them in the bowl of ice again smoothing them over Firebrands stomach.

He’s panting, his eyes have closed, Noah knows he had all of Firebrands attention now, which is what he wants. The pain can’t have Firebrand, not while Noah is hear and knows how to at least distract Firebrand from it. Noah slides another ice cube into his mouth before he starts to kiss down Firebrands chest sliding down Firebrands boxers, the only thing he was wearing because cloth hurt his skin today. Firebrand lifts his hips slightly to make it easier.

Noah runs his cool hands over Firebrands thighs, he caresses Firebrands dick gently the coolness of his hands making Firebrand gasp and buck. Noah sucks gently on Firebrands hip teasing just slightly while he waits for the ice cube to melt enough that he can slide it under his tongue. He slides down when it has, sitting on his heals on the floor between Firebrands legs, kissing the inside of Firebrands thigh as he maneuvers the ice cube under his tongue.

Once it’s secure there he kisses the tip of Firebrands cock before opening his mouth and sliding down. The cold water in his mouth protecting him from being burned, he picks up another ice cube letting it melt slightly in his hand before he switches it to the other hand which has started to warm up. He caresses Firebrands hip and thigh, Firebrands hands are in Noah’s hair as Noah bobs his head sucking lightly. When Firebrand is in this much pain hard or rough aren’t options, he needs to be gentle with the other being.

He keeps repeating the process of switching the ice cube from hand to hand until it’s small enough to fit under his tongue and the one that was in his mouth has melted completely. He pulls back for just long enough to put it in his mouth before going back to sucking Firebrand off. He swirls his tongue around Firebrands tongue without letting the ice touch it directly, massaging the bottom of Firebrands cock as he pulls back.

He repeats the process with the ice as Firebrand strokes his hair moaning more and more loudly as Noah works. Noah soaks up the sounds, it means he’s doing a good job, pleasure is starting to out way Firebrands pain. 

“God I love you so much.” Firebrand moaned hunching over Noah, half hugging him. “You’re so fucking perfect.” Noah hummed happily smiling as best he could with his mouth full of Firebrands cock. He was glad to help Firebrand however he could, if not because he loved Firebrand then to repay Firebrand for saving him and protecting him so many times.

The went threw two more ice cubes before Firebrand came, shuddering and groaning as he did, his hands tightening in Noahs hair. His cum nearly burned Noahs throat but he swallowed it, chasing it with the last of the final icecube to keep the burn from developing. Firebrand went limp once he had finished, falling back against the bed. Noah kept touching him as he came down. Cooling his hands and then Firebrands skin.

“Thank you.” Firebrand breathed stroking Noah’s hair again, returning Noah’s gentle touches.

“I love you.” Noah said smiling slightly. “I’m glad to help.”


	22. Recording (Tim/Brian)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want you to record a video of yourself masturbating and then you're going to send it to me so I can decide whether it’s good enough to put online. Now don’t disappoint me.” For Brian/Tim

Brian licked his lips nervously as he set up the camera. He had his phone sandwiched between his shoulder as he tried to get it angled right so it would be able to record all of Brian in he lay on his bed. Tim was away for a few days and wanted him to record himself masturbating and send it to him. At first Brian had objected but it was just part of a little game of chase and they both knew it. Brian wanted to do this, he had always been a bit of a show pony and he loved the idea of recording himself like this, it made him feel like a porn star.

“Maybe if it’s good enough I’ll put it online.” Tim murmured in his ear threw the phone and Brian shivered at the idea, licking his lips again. “Don’t disappoint me.”

“I won’t.” Brian crooned finally getting the camera set up and turning the phone on speaker so he could have both hands free and still hear time. “The camera’s on.” He reported standing back and waiting for Tim to tell him what to do like he knew Tim liked, he liked taking orders too.

“Okay now strip for me love.” Tim instructed, his voice was hoarse with arousal and Brian smiled slighting looking into the camera.

“Yes sir.” Purred, imagining that the camera was Tim’s eyes after all Tim would e the one to watch this. He stripped, compromising quickly and sexy as best he could as he did. “I’m bare before you my love.” Brian said smiling into the camera his eyes half lidded. 

“Good boy Brian now why don’t you get our bag or toys out from under the bed so you’ll have them on hand for later?” 

“I’ve got them.” Brian said quickly dropping to his knees and pulling the bag out from under the bed, putting it on the side of the bed where he could reach it later before sitting on the edge of the bed. “Do you want me to finger myself for you sir?” Brian asked, his voice smooth un unruffled even though he was starting to get visibly aroused, he had good voice control, well for now. 

“Go ahead.” Tim agreed, his voice sounded more strained then Brian’s really. Brian reached into the front pocket of the bag and pulled out some lube spreading it over the fingers of his left hand and sliding one inside himself giving a low moan as it slid smoothly passed the right of muscles and into him. “Play with your nipples too.” Tim ordered and Brian obeyed lifting his free hand to his chest gently teasing one of the already hard nubs of panting slightly and moaning again as he started finger fucking himself. “Now tell me what you’re doing.”

“I’m fingering myself pretending it’s you touching me.” Brian moaned longingly letting his eyes slide closed and adding a second finger and moaning more loudly. “I’ve added a second finger, oh it feels good. I can’t wait for you to see me, to watch me touch myself like this.”

“You’re filthy.” Tim chuckled breathily.

“I am.” Brian moaned scissoring his fingers inside himself so he would be able to fit any toy Tim decided he should use. “But I hope I’m good enough for you anyway, am I turning you on now?”

“Maybe.” Tim mused. “Do you want more?”

“Yes, God I’m so hard Tim.” Brian moaned reaching down to touch to jack himself out.

“Don’t you touch your dick yet.” Tim ordered Brian moaned softly, he liked being ordered around even if it was to not do things he wants to do. 

“Yes sir.” Brian said, “What do you want me to do instead?”

“Play with your nipples?” Tim suggested almost casually and Brians breathing hitched slightly. He ran his free hand over his own chest pinching his own nipple gasping and arching a little. Remembering the camera he glanced at the lens threw his lashes licking his lips sensually. “Are you doing it?”

“Yes sir, I’m playing with my nipple and fingering myself for you.” Brian said moaning softly as he curled his fingers inside his ass and brushed his sweet spot. He drew his knees up leaning back a little to give the camera a better view. 

“Good boy, are you ready for one of the toys?”

“It’ll sting but I’m ready if you want me to be.” 

“In that case use the blue one.” Tim said a little wickedly. Brian bit back a protest, the dildo Tim suggested wasn’t their biggest one but it wasn’t the smallest either. It would hurt at first.

“Yes sir.” Brian said with breathy hesitation whimpering slightly as he withdrew his fingers and reached into the bag for the toy.

“You’ll be fine love, just use lots of lube.” Tim crooned reassuringly and Brian made a affirming noise reaching with his other hand to grab the lube. His hands shook slightly as he applied it to the dildo. “Are you ready love?” Tim asked softly.

“Yes.” Brian said after a moment, reaching town he teased his ass with the tip of the dildo whimpering slightly and waiting for Tims order to push in.

“Dose the camera have a good view of your pretty ass.” 

“Yes.” Brian said heat rising to his cheeks as he blushed, blood rushed elsewhere as well and his cock twitched. There was no denying he liked this when his body reacted like that.

“Then go ahead.” Tim said. Brian pushed the dildo in letting out a long, low whine as it stretched the muscles of his ass forcing them to shift to make room for it as he did his best to relax. Brain hissed throwing his head back when he managed to get it all the way inside panting heavily as his body adjusted. 

“It’s in.” He groaned.

“Turn it on.” Tim ordered in a breathy voice followed by a low moan. Brian had the impression Tim was touching himself and smiled triumphantly. He turned the nob on the bottom of the dildo and it started vibrating inside him making him yelp a little as it massaged the muscles still taut around it.

“Oh fuck!” he swore adjusting the angle so It pressed more firmly against his sweet spot. “God damn that feels good.” He heard another breathy moan from Tim. “Do you like this sir?” 

“God yes, you’re being such a good boy.” Tim half taunted and Brian moaned again squirming. He wanted to fuck himself with the dildo, the vibration had relaxed him and he wanted friction.

“Can I move it please?” Brian asked plaintively and was gratified by another groan from Tim who he knew liked being asked. 

“You want to fuck yourself with the toy?” Tim asked making Brian blush, he was still unused to Tim’s frankness about sex. 

“Mmhmm.” He said glancing at the camera threw fluttering eyelashes, blushing bright red. “Please?”

“Go on then.” Tim laughed. Brian quickly pulled out the dildo a little and pushed it back in, moaning and arching at the friction. He did it again and his toes curled with pleasure. “Good.” Tim moaned so Brian kept going moaning and shuddering as he fucked himself with the vibratory. His cock was dripping with precum and he longer to jack himself off but Tim hadn’t given him permission to yet. 

“Can I…” Brian said trailing off and blushing again, he really needed to catch up with Tims ability to dirty talk.

“Can you what pet?” Tim said the note of cruelty back, no doubt he knew exactly what Brian wanted.

“Can I touch myself?” Brian asked wincing at how timid and innocent it came out.

“You want to Jack off Brian? Touch your pretty cock? Is it all red and dripping from filming yourself fucking yourself with a vibrating dildo?” Tim said asked harshly and Brian whimpered stuttering for a moment and swallowing hard as he tried to push down the humiliation he felt from Tims words and the pleasure that came with that.

“Y-yes sir.” Brian finally gasped out rocking his hips down to meet the toy and moaning to make his point.

“Okay Brian you can ‘touch yourself’.” Tim said chuckling a little. Brains blush had spread from just his face to his chest as well. He could swear so why did Tim’s dirty talk affect him to much?

“Thank you.” He said quickly reaching down to wrap thin fingers around his own cock. His hands weren’t the same as Tims, his fingers weren’t quite as nimble and his palms not quite as rough but he moaned loudly as he started stroking himself in time with the thrusts.

“You’re going to make yourself come soon aren’t you?” Tim asked.

“Yes.” Brian agreed nodding and then moaning again.

“Don’t forget to send me the video when you’re done so I can enjoy you and see it it’s worth sharing.”

“I hope I won’t disappoint you.” Brian said automatically, the thought od Tim watching this nearly sending him over the edge. “I’m gonna cum.” He gasped out curling up a little as he rocked down against the dildo waiting for Tim’s permission and trying to keep a tight grip on his pleasure till then.

“Go on then, you have me permission.” Tim said commandingly and Brian let go moaning loudly at he pressed the dildo against his sweet spot and jacked himself off harder, letting the and the friction carry himself threw hi orgasm. His own cum splattered over his chest as he twitched. When he was done he practically collapsed, turning the dildo off and pulling it out with a soft whimper. Making ‘eye contact’ with the camera he smeared his own cum across his chest and licked some of it off his fingers, a little surprise for Tim when he watched the video.

“Good Brian. Now send it to me, listening to you has got me hard as fuck and I need something to Jack off too.” Tim growled making Brian blush again.

“Yes sir.” He said one more time and got up off the bed crossing to stop the recording and send it to Tim.


	23. Here to Looks After You (Evan/Patrick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trans Pat and Evan?

When Evan surfaced from the haze of habit’s possession someone was holding him. He panicked as soon as he got control of his limbs and thrashed but they kept a gentle hold on him.

“Wow there Evan, I’m not gonna hurt you.” They croon and warily Evan stills finally opening his eyes a little and staring up at the fair haired man who’s half cradling, Evan realized he must have fallen when habit left him and this man caught him. They smile down at him and he get’s up carefully feeling awkward knowing that if they had let go of him he would have fallen so they were just trying to keep him up.

“I’m patrick, Habit asked me to look after you while he was gone. I’m not going to hurt you or anything, how are you feeling?” Patrick asked gently as Evan hugged himself. It took hi a couple of minutes to take inventory of his body, he was tired and hungry but mostly sore. He whimpered softly and started to sink to the floor before Patrick caught him again.  
“If you’re that tired you’ll be more comfortable in bed won’t you?” Patrick asked gently and Evan nodded letting Patrick half cary him upstairs to his bedroom. Patrick helped him lay down and then started to undo Evan’s belt to help him sleep more comfortable Evan choked.

“Don’t.” He whined quickly but Patrick hushed him.

“Don’t worry Ev, I’ve seen you’re body before while Habit was in it, you have nothing to worry about I promise.” Patrick crooned and Evan was to tired and weak to argue or fight so Patrick slid off Evan’s pants for him and tucked him under the covers. Evan let out a soft breath, at least he hadn’t-Evan’s relaxation didn’t last long as Patrick reached for the hem of his shirt.

“No, don’t.” Evan yelped shifting away from Patrick but Patrick pulled him back.

“You can’t sleep with the binder on Ev, it’s bad for you.” Patrick pointed out gently tugging Evan’s shirt over his head. Evan had frozen when Patrick mentioned the binder, so he did know, he had seen him while Habit was in control. When Patrick undid the binder Evan fully expected lingering touches or a sexual comment but none came. Patrick was quick and efficient, pulling off the binder and then helping Evan put his shirt back on.

It floored Evan, no one had ever had ever handled it so casually before. Even the people who had said it wasn’t a big deal had made a big deal of it with their actions. Like the few times he had had sex with Vinny, he had kept touching Evan’s chest but Patrick acted like there was nothing there. Like Evan had already had the top surgery he so desperately wanted.   
He stared at patrick in disbelief and Patrick smiled down at him helping him settle back against the pillows. “Do you need anything else before you sleep? A drink maybe?” Patrick offered and Evan shook his head. “Alright if you need me just shout.” Patrick said but before he could get up Evan had grabbed his wrist letting out a soft whimper. “You want me to stay with you?” Patrick asked smiling down at Evan with no sign of surprise Evan whimpered again and nodded. “Alright.” Patrick agreed easily and turned off the light before settling down next to Evan, staying fully clothed which Evan appreciated.

That went on for weeks, Patrick took care of Evan well. For the first few days Evan was completely in shock and Patrick did everything for him, including helping him put his binder back on in the morning. Even if it really didn’t seem to matter to him he recognized it mattered to Evan and so he helped. He cooked to and made sure Evan ate and got him out of bed so his muscles wouldn’t heal rigid from the damage Habit had done to them.

After a week Evan started to recover a little more and was able to do more for himself, finally bathing which he appreciated Patrick not doing for him. He was fully able to dress himself again and cooked dinner a couple of times but Patrick was still doing almost everything.

By the third week Evan had come to trust Patrick completely and Patrick seemed to have developed some affection for him as well. At first he had touched Evan no more then necessary but now there were some lingering affectionate touches which Evan leaned into and encouraged. It had been a long time since anyone had touched him kindly. 

In the middle of the third week Patrick kissed him, Evan had been setting down a plate of food in front of him because he had been up to cooking dinner. Patrick gently hooked a finger into Evan’s shirt collar and pulled him down gently. Evan could have easily resisted but he didn’t and he kissed Patrick back gently.

“Thanks Ev.” Patrick said one they broke the kiss and evan wasn’t sure whether he was thanking him for the food or the kiss.

They had never stopped sleeping in the same bed because if Evan was left alone he had nightmares. It was the forth week when sleeping in the same bed came to mean a little more. Evan rolled over and pressed against Patrick, he wanted to be touched and Patrick had shown he wanted to touch Evan too. Patrick rolled over to face him and kissed him softly wrapping his arms around Evan. Evan thought he’d wanted more but then he chickened out and snuggled against Patricks chest. Patrick didn’t pressure him and that was how they fell asleep.

They fell asleep cuddled together every night for the next two weeks before Evan finally got brave enough to fulfill his original intentions. He kissed Patrick hesitantly and Patrick kissed back invitingly encouraging Evan to be bold so he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Patrick carefully pulling Patrick overtop of him. 

Patrick moved slowly pulling Evan’s shirt over his head and then his own so their (mostly) bare chests were pressed together. He slipped one leg between Evan’s legs and grinds down against him making Evan moan softly and cling more tightly to Patrick, running hands over his soft skin. Hesitantly Patrick slid a hand into Evan’s boxers looking at him with concern waiting for permission before actually touching him. 

Evan simply whimpered and nodded so Patrick slid his hand down a little further and started gently rubbing Evan’s clit making him gasp and arch. He whimpers and clings to Patrick as he gently massages the sensitive bit of flesh until Evan is wet then slides a finger inside him making him moan softly.

“Is this okay?” Patrick asks and Evan nods again quickly so Patrick starts fingering him slowly, adding a second finger and massaging his inner walls, running his thumb over Evan’s clit and making him moan in a higher, almost feminine way that makes him blush but Patrick kisses him before he can get so self conscious about that.   
When Evan has cum once with a high keen and is soaking wet Patrick slides off his boxers. He’s ready to spread his legs for Patrick then but Patrick hesitates and leans down to kiss his throat.

“It’s not good for you to wear your binder during this. You’re breathing to heavily and it won’t let you get enough air, same way you’re not supposed to wear it while exorcising.” Patrick says softly and Evan bites his lip, he used to work out with his binder on all the time but he knew that it was bad for him and Patrick has been making sure Evan wore it safely recently. Besides Patrick has looked after him so well and so carefully the past weeks that Evan has come to trust him so he lets Patrick undo and pull off the binder.

“Would you feel better on your stomach or hands and knees so i can’t see your chest.” Patrick asks calmly and Evan shakes his head. He wants to see Patricks face and he’s already seen Evan’s chest before. Patrick nods confirmation and slips off his own pants and boxers as one. he reaches for the bedside drawer where Evan had noticed there were condoms, maybe Pat and Habit had been having sex but he doesn’t want to think about that now. instead he watches patrick roll the condom down his already hard cock and whimpers wrapping his legs more firmly around Patrick’s hips.

Patrick leans over Evan and gently nudges the head of his cock against Evan’s entrance, Evan grips Patricks shoulders and uses his legs to push Patrick inside him with a long soft moan. Patrick grits his teeth, moaning as well once his length is fully buried inside Evan. he stays still until Evan starts wiggling his hips encouraging Patrick to move.

He starts slow and then slowly increases his pace making Evan moan more frequently and more loudly. He’s loose and sensitive from having already cum once and this feels amazing, he feels amazingly full with Patrick inside him and with the trust he has built up for Patrick he barely feels self-conscious at all. They come together, Patrick with a low moan and Evan with a high cry and then collapse back to the bed in a tangle of limbs and blankets. 

Patrick pulls out and takes of the condom, knotting it so semen won’t get everywhere and tossing it into the trash. He lays down next to Evan wrapping arms around him loosely. Evan snuggles against Patrick and smiles at him almost lovingly. Patrick smiles back.

“I’m starting to hope Habit will never come back.” Patrick jokes sleepily, running a hand over Evan’s hair. “I like you too much.”

“I like you a lot too.” Evan replies snuggling against Patrick and closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep quickly without even bothering to put his shirt back on.


	24. Look at the Camera (Habit/Patrick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: “You look good getting fucked… Now smile for the camera.” with Pabit please

Habit pinned Patrick down ground down against him making Patrick moan and toss his head back. he wanted more so badly, so badly. habit had two fingers in Patricks ass but it wasn’t enough and he needed more.

“Please, please.” Patrick whined panting and looked up at Habit with half lidded desperate eyes.

“Good you look so good like this Pat.” Habit moaned and kissed him hard. “Like a fucking porn star… what gives me a idea.” and suddenly he wasn’t on top of Patrick anymore and he was empty making him moan with longing. 

“Habit don’t go.” Patrick pleaded reaching out to him desperately though he faltered a little when he saw Habit scoop up a camera and pointed it at Patrick. Patrick whimpered and went to cross his legs covering himself as best he could. 

“You look to good not to share Pat.” Habit crooned putting the camera down facing them and forcibly spreading Patricks legs. “And don’t pretend you aren’t the exhibitionist because I know you are.” 

“You aren’t going to show it to anyone are you?” Patrick asked glancing at the camera. He doesn’t want anyone to see him like this. What if it somehow made its way back to Shaun or Michael.

“Now that’s up to me isn’t it?” Habit said with a smirk and settled between Patricks legs grinding down against him again and making Patrick’s objection trail off into a moan. Habit kicked off his pants and ground his dick against Pat’s ass teasingly. Evan with the camera Patrick wanted it so he bent his knees and lifted his hips to give Habit a better angle grabbing the sheets.

Habit thrusts inside dry and it hurts but Patrick’s always been a masochist anyway. He yelped with pleasure his ass twitching and pulling Habit even deeper. His head fell back to the bed and he panted looking up at Habit who smiled down at him grabbing Patricks legs and draping them over his shoulders so he can push even deeper. 

Patrick groaned and grabbed the headboard instead of the sheets to brace himself. Habit didn’t wait long before he started thrusting, fucking Patrick into the sheets. it didn’t take him long to forget all about the camera as Habit shoves his cock deep inside him over and over again. 

“Oh fuck Habit Yes!” Patrick moaned tightening around Habit when he brushes against his sweet spot. “More please.” habit laughed and thrust a few more timed before he pulled out and shifted to sit on the edge of the bed. Quickly he dragged Patrick over to him, manipulating him so he was straddling Habit’s lap facing away from him and towards the camera.

“Habit I don’t-” He was cut off by a pleasured yelp as Habit thrust back up into him. habit grabbed Patricks hips with a bruising grip pushing him down his cock till Patrick picked up the rythum on his own lost in pleasure. Once Patrick was moving on his own Habit leaned back on his hands to more affectively thrust up to meet Patrick. Patrick was reduced to a series of pleasured yelps and moans.

Habit sat up and wrapped one hand around Patricks cock letting Patrick fuck himself down onto Habit’s cock and then up into his hand. He bit Patricks throat and shoulders hard enough to draw blood over and over again and it felt so wonderful Patricks eyes very nearly rolled back in his head.

“You look so good getting fucked Patrick, now smile for the camera.” Habit laughed and Patrick shook his head closing his eyes and ducking his head. He wouldn’t look at the camera, this was already humiliating enough. He wasn’t a porn star, he hadn’t agreed to be in front of the camera he wasn’t going to start making sex eyes at it.

Habit snarled softly and let go of Patricks cock, he grabbed Pat’s hips instead forcing him all the way down habit’s cock and holding him there. Patrick whimpered and squirmed trying to get more friction. 

“Oh no I’m not going to let you cum until you look at the camera, I want you looking right into it as you cum.” Habit growled and Patrick felt his face to red and humiliation choke him. he leaned back against Habit’s chest his eyes still closed but he wouldn’t be able to keep his resolve long. Not with Habit’s dick deep inside his ass and his own cock standing proud and red, slick with precum. He wanted release to badly.

“Habit please turn off the camera.” Patrick pleaded softly but Habit just laughed. He wasn’t going to give in, of course he wasn’t. Patrick tried to rotate his hips but to no avail. Finally Patrick couldn’t take it anymore and he opened his eyes looking back at the camera. As soon as he did Habit let go of his hips and grabbed his cock again and started pumping it quickly.

Patrick cried out from pleasure and started rocking his hips down against Habit’s cock faster then ever. With this pace it isn’t lone before he’s cumming all over Habit’s hand and his own stomach. He screams as he cums but he looks at the camera just like Habit had ordered him too. Who knew what Habit would do if he disobeyed. Habit thrust franticly a couple more times before he came too and then it was over.

Patrick collapsed against Habit’s chest finally looking away from the camera and back towards the demon. “please.. you’re not actually going to show that to anyone are you?” Patrick said softly.

“Blackmail material Pat.” Habit chuckled and kissed him deeply. Patrick felt his guts twist, Habit wasn’t necessarily a person he wanted to have power over him but then again… Patrick couldn’t really think of anyone better to.

“Use me well.” He murmured into the kiss.


	25. Hungry Kitty (Habit/Patrick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Look at that tail. Doesn’t it suit you well, pet? I’ll feed you if you behave.” pat x habit

Patrick lay next to Habit, his head on Habit’s lap as Habit stroked his hair. Patrick tried little purring noises and Habit laughed, Patrick had been trapped with Habit for a while now and Habit had been grooming him for a while. Now he was starving, not literally maybe but almost Habit hadn’t let him eat since yesterday. He was trying to be a good pet now, when Habit had come into the bedroom he’d crawled to him making little mewing noises and rubbed against his leg.

He liked the position they were in now really. He liked this innocent affection of being pet. Habit shifted and laid down but Patrick followed the affection laying down tucked against Habit’s side. Once he was settled Habit started petting him again, over his hair and down his spine. The rhythmic motions nearly make Patrick sleepy but he makes sure to stay awake. With luck this isn’t all Habit wants from him because if this is all Habit wants from him there’s a chance he won’t let Patrick eat at all today.

Habit falls asleep next to him and Patrick sighs making himself comfortable and trying to ignore his stomach growling. He rests for about a hour as Habit naps waiting for him to wake up and ask something of him. A hour later Habit woke up and stretched. Patrick made a mewling noise and nuzzled against Habit’s neck pawing against his chest gently.

“Do you need something pet?” Habit asked raising a eyebrow at him. 

“Master I’m hungry.” Patrick said softly. Habit chuckled and sat up.

“Later pet.” He said and Patrick bit back a whine. Questioning Habit never went well. “Lay on your stomach.” Habit ordered and Patrick obeyed immidiatly hiding his face in the pillow so that whatever Habit does will be a surprise. He knows Habit liked that. Habit got up off the bed and came back quickly.

Patrick moaned softly when he felt Habit press something inside him, he could tell it was a tail from the softness that brushed his legs down past his knees. He rocked his hips playfully making the tail swish. Habit laughed and ran his hand down over the softness of the tail.

“Look at that it suits you well doesn’t it pet? I’ll feed you if you behave.” Patrick nodded quickly and Patrick nodded immediately. “Come here Pat.” Habit ordered and Patrick looked up to see Habit sitting on the edge of the bed. Patrick crawled over to him quickly unsure of where Habit wanted him till he pointed at the floor in front of him. Patrick obeyed and slid off the bed to kneel on the floor at Habit’s feet, adjusting his tail so it was out behind him in a way that was comfortable and fetching.

“Want a treat kitten.” Habit teased cupping Patricks jaw and leading his face towards Habit crotch. Patrick mewled excitedly and nuzzled against the slight bulge in Habit’s pants. “Okay, go on kitten take what you want.” He said and Patrick quickly undid Habit’s zipper with his teeth. making a mrrr noise and pawing at the buttons of Habit’s pants as if he couldn’t undo them himself.

Habit laughed and undid them himself slipping his pants down. Patrick kneaded Habit’s thighs and started kitten licking along Habits dick paying particular attention to the head till Habit was hard. Once he was hard Patrick closed his lips around the head of Habits cock and then slid down. He’d gotten a lot of practice at this and he could take all of Habit’s dick into his throat now.

He hummed around it and started bobbing his head up and down over Habit’s shaft. He rocked his hips a little to make the tail swish along the floor behind him. Habit moaned and ran his hands through Patricks hair which hadn’t been cut in a while but Habit seemed to like it long because he could pull it more easily. 

Patrick had gotten very very good at this and he knows how to play Habit well. He pulled moan after moan from Habit and soon his cock was twitching and pulsing in Patricks throat. He was being very very good as he always was.


	26. I Want yo Make you Happy (Habit/Vinny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: “Look at you all tied up with cum running down your legs… I think I’m going to keep you there for a while. Maybe show you off to my friends.” habinny

Vinny’s hands were tied behind him but he wasn’t fighting against it. He was busy with Habit was sitting on the edge of the bed with his pants down and Vinny was worshiping his cock. His eyes were closed as he licked up the shift, kissing his way back down and nuzzling Habit’s balls before moving up again and taking the head into his mouth, massaging it with his tongue before bobbing his head down.

He could feel Habit watching him and taste his arousal. He shifted so his legs were a bit further apart trying to lesson the discomfort of his hard cock. He took Habit’s shaft into his throat till he can nuzzle against Habit’s stomach and swallow around his cock making Habit moan. He massaged the base with his tongue sucking and breathing through his noes as best he could. He didn’t pull back till he was half suffocated. Kissing the tip of Habit’s cock and rubbing his cheek along the shaft before taking it back into his mouth and ducking down again.

He doesn’t pull back all the way again but starts bobbing his head quickly, not caring as it scraps the inside of his throat raw. He wants this so bad, loves the taste, the feeling, the sound of Habit’s moans. He can feel precum dripping down his thighs and can’t believe he’s getting this turned on by sucking Habit off. Habits hands find their way into Vinny’s hair and he strokes it gently crooning at Vinny like a good dog, making Vinny shiver.

He moans around Habit’s cock, his breathing heavy and his face flushed. He wanted to do well, he wanted to make Habit cum. He was a good boy he was going to make his master feel good. Habit’s moans steadily get louder and his cock starts to twitch in Vinny’s throat. Suddenly Habit pulled Vinny back, one hand holding Vinny’s head still as he started to cum, jerking himself off through his orgasm as he came on Vinny’s face.

Vinny opened his eyes blinking a little cum out of one of his eyes before looking up at Habit with half lidded lustful eyes. He panted and begged silently with his eyes, he’s so fucking turned on he needs release now! Habit chuckled at him and slid on to the floor playfully stroking his dick. Vinny moaned softly and Habit sat back to look after him with a grin.

“Well don’t you look pretty with cum all over your face like that, dripping down your thighs too.” Habit laughed and trails his fingers through the half dried cum from the other two times Habit has fucked him today, there’s cum on his stomach and chest too and that’s his own. Habit pulled Vinny up and pushed him down on the bed. “Maybe I should show you to some of my friends.” Habit cooed and caressed Vinny’s face. Vinny whined and spread his legs again.

“I-if you want.” Vinny said softly looking up at Habit vulnerably, Habit could show him to whoever he wanted really. Habit could do whatever he wanted.

“Good boy Vin.” Habit crooned sliding to fingers into Vinny’s ass stretching him and making more cum leak out of him and making him moan. Habit smeared the cum over Vinnie’s thighs and he squirmed his cock twitching and leaking. Habit laughed and picked up a toy from beside the bed slowly sliding it inside Vinny and turning it on. The vibration was to low to make him cum but his cock twitched and leaked more precum. At this rate he’s going to leave a wet spot on the bed.

“Master don’t leave me here please.” Vinny whined but Habit just laughed.

“ I’m going to go get some of my friends to show you off to.” He srooned smiling wolfishly at Vinny. “Now you be a good boy and wait right here for me, don’t cum.”

Vinny whimpered but nodded, he was a good pet, he would obey. Habit left the room and Vinny was left alone with the feeling of the toy gently buzzing in his ass and cum drying on his skin. It’s nearly a hour later when Habit comes back and he’s trailing two people after him. Vinny bites his lip as he looks up at Patrick and Observer. Vinny struggled to his knees to greet Habit, licking his lips and looking shyly at Observer and Patrick too.

“Damn Habit you weren’t kidding, look at him.” Patrick said, obviously impressed at he approached Vinny. He reached to touch Vinny’s face and Viny drew away a little looking at Habit for permission. Habit nodded and then Vinny let Patrick touch his face tracing the trails of cum that painted it. Vinny couldn’t help blushing and looking down. He didn’t have much pride left it was true but it was still embarrassing to have other people see him like this.

Patrick slid two fingers into Vinny’s mouth and hesitantly he sucked on them glancing at Habit again who smiled at him. It wasn’t the first time Habit had shared Vinny with his friends. Vinny didn’t really want to but he knew he didn’t have a choice so he tried to relax into it.

“He looks like a whore.” Observer intoned and Habit gently smacked the back of his head. Vinny whimpered softly and looked down making Patrick frown.

“Aww look at that Obsy you hurt his feeling. He’s not a whore he’s a loyal little pet. Aren’t you Vin.” Patrick said leaning over Vinny. Vinny nodded quickly looking back at Habit and whining again. He wanted his master so badly, he wanted Habit to fuck him again.

“But you won’t mind if I share you will you Vin?” Habit asked crawling over the bed to Vinny and wrapping his arms around Vinny’s waist holding one of his bound hands.  
“Of course not master.” Vinny promised, his eyes wide and sincere. “I want to make you happy.”


	27. Maybe Some Day I'll See (Habit/Vinny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write some Habinny sin with Habit’s true form.

Vinny squirmed moaning softly against the gag in his mouth. He was beyond exhausted, not even enough energy left to struggle not that is would do any good he had struggled enough already to know it wouldn’t. He didn’t understand what Habit was doing all he knew was that Habit had spent hours stretching him using different toys.

He had let Vinny cum once but then it was right back to this. He was way looser then would ever be necessary for Evan’s dick. The toy that was inside him then was larger then anything he had ever had inside him before but he had gotten used to it. He whimpered softly again squirming against his bonds, which had been necessary earlier to both keep him from fighting Habit and keep him up.

“You’re doing to well Vin.” Habit crooned smoothing his hands over Vinny’s sides before reaching up to cup his face. Vinny whined behind the gag and leaned into Habits touch. Whatever Habit was trying to do Vinnie wanted to get it over with, he was hard again and had been for a while but Habit wouldn’t let him cum a second time ‘not till we’re done’.  
The blindfold covering Vinny’s eyes is damp with his tears of frustration. Whatever it was Habit wanted to do Vinny was willing and wanting. He arched his hips toward Habit, silently begging for his touch.

“I want to try something with you Vin.” Habit said softly reaching around and undoing the gag. It fell out of Vinny’s mouth still connected by a couple trails of saliva.

“Anything.” Vinny whined rocking his hips again and making Habit laugh but there was something different in his tone. He sounded almost vulnerable and he cupped Vinnie’s face again, leaning their foreheads together. Vinnie could feel Habit’s eyes on him even though he was still blindfolded.

“I want to be with you in my true form, as the real me.” Habit said and he did sound vulnerable. Vinny tilted his head up, finding Habit’s lips and kissing him softly. This explained why Habit’s been so careful about stretching him like this, Vinny didn’t know much about Habit’s true form but it’s large. This was some twisted act of trust and Vinny knew it, it might be strange but Vinny was grateful for it and he wouldn’t reject Habit’s trust.

“Okay Habit.” He agreed. Habit untied him and Vinny collapsed into his arms whimpering again and fidgeting desperately. He wanted release so badly that he probably wouldn’t reject getting fucked by Habit’s true form no mater what.

Vinny’s ears pop and he recognizes the change of air that ment they weren’t on earth anymore but in Habit’s home, the candleverse or whatever it’s called. Habit changed too, there was thin fur under Vinny’s hands instead of skin and fascinated he stroked Habit’s chest. He’s taller then Vinny now and he stood on his toes to try and nuzzle against Habit’s throat. He heard a low growling chuckle and shivered.

Sometimes he could hear that voice under Evan’s when Habit talked. Habit sat down and pulled Vinny so he’s straddling Habit’s lap.

“Can I take the blindfold off please?” Vinny asked softly, he wanted to see Habit true form too. It’s probably terrifying and amazing, he wanted to know the monster who loved him.

“No Vin, not today.” Habit said and Vinny nodded reaching up to wrap his arms as best he could around Habit’s broad shoulders. He could’t quite get his arms around him. Large hands rested on his waist almost paws actually and he could feel long claws barely scratching his back. Habit could claw Vinny apart but he’d being careful with him. “Take out the toy Vin.” Habit ordered softly and Vinny was quick to obey, reaching down and groaning as he pulled out the enormous toy. It almost took two hands to wrap around it and he couldn’t believe it had fit inside him.

Habit rustled around for a minute and took his hands off Vinny’s waist, Vinny lifted his hips to let Habit spread lube on his cock. His hands or paws returned to Vinny’s waist and he gently guided Vinny down till the head off his cock is pressed against Vinnie’s loose ass. It’s even bigger then the toy and Vinny gasped bracing himself on Habit’s shoulders again. Habit let him sink down at his own pace, slowly letting Habit’s cock stretch him even further.

Habit growled pleasantly his nails scraping ever so slightly along Vinny’s back. Vinny couldn’t take all of Habit’s cock, he had to stop at about the 9 inch mark gasping like a fish out of water. After a minute he managed to take another 2 inches but that was the best he could do.

“Habit I can’t-“

“Shh Vin you’re doing well.” Habit purred and Vinny nodded using his grip on Habit’s shoulders to lift himself up a little and sink back down. He’d never been this full and it feels amazing, he moaned loudly. It hurt a little too but Habit’d been so careful with him that it was no where near as bad as it could have been and Habit wasn’t forcing him to go any faster or deeper then he felt comfortable with.

Vinny tried his best not to disappoint, lifting himself up and sliding down over and over again. Habit’s dick doesn’t feel quite human either but that doesn’t matter, Habit wasn’t human and Vinny knew it and it still feels good. He tosses his head back and felt Habit’s jaws close around his throat. Sharp teeth pressing against his skin without breaking it. Habit’s jaws nearly encompass his throat and Vinny gasped unable to stop the spark of fear that thrilled through him but Habit didn’t bite. He just held Vinny’s throat gently in his jaws and wrapped his strong arms round Vinny, surrounding him.

Maybe he should have felt afraid but he felt safe and full and cared for. Habit helped lift him up and sink back down again and he gave a deep moan. This was so perfect he almost forgot about his need to cum but then Habit thrust up into him a little, rubbing against his sweet spot and bringing it back making Vinny almost scream.

“Habit please I want to cum so badly please.” Vinny babbled desperately and Habit moaned, Vinny’s ass clenching around him. “Fuck Habit it feels great.”

“I love you Vin.” Habit murmured and Vinny didn’t know what to say, couldn’t properly reply so Habit just lifted him again and pushed him back down making Vinny cry out again, and again. Pleasure built inside him and he felt like he was going to break. He could feel Habit’s dick pulsing and twitching inside him which meant he was going to cum soon too.

“Habit can I take off the cockring now please?” Vinny begged and Habit chuckled his nails digging in just enough to leave cuts that would bleed. Vinny moaned and arched pressing against Habit’s chest. Habit sped up his pace, thrusting up into Vinnie as he manipulated Vinny up and down.

“Alright, undo it Vin.” Habit ordered and Vinny almost went limp from relief reaching down and unclasping the ring. It only took three more thrusts before Vinny was coming hard with a scream. Habit kept thrusting up into him riding out his orgasm and then cumming hard inside Vinny as well.

Vinny shuddered as Habit’s cum pours into him. More then had ever been inside him before. He felt so full and moaned softly going completely limp against Habit. He was so tired now but Habit was still inside him, still cumming. He feels like he’s about to burst. Finally Habit pulled out and Vinny shuddered, feeling Habit’s cum dripping out of him.

“Habit.” Vinny gasped and Habit hummed, gently cradeling Vinnie in strong arms covered in soft fur. Vinny curled up and cuddled against his warm chest. “Let’s do this again sometime?” He asked softly and Habit chuckled. Vinny could feel Habit’s hot breath on his face and tried to imagine Habit’s face, those sharp teeth and long muzzle above him. Maybe some day Habit will let Vinny see his true form as he fucks him.

“Absolutely Vin.” Habit crooned and gently picked Vinnie up, carrying him back to his own world and bed where Vinny promptly passed out.


	28. Can't control myself (Observer/Noah)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I wish I could control myself better around you, but when I see you, all I want to do is rip your clothes off and fuck you.” with Observer and Noah

Noah had actually made it to classes that day which was rare but he really was doing his best to graduate. He had finished his classes and was hiding in a bathroom to gather his nerve to bus back home when he got a familiar feeling of being watched accompanied by his usual nervousness. Recently not every time Observer showed up was a bad time but that didn’t necessarily mean that this time wouldn’t be. He was alone in the washroom and when he darted t the door to try and leave it was jammed and then he felt Observer pressed against his back, tentacles wrapped around his wrists pulled above his head.

“I wish I could control myself better around you but when I see you all I want to do is rip your clothes off and fuck you.” Observer growled in Noah’s ear before biting the shell of it lightly. Immediately Noah relaxed and moaned softly clenching his fists and relaxing into Observers hold, if sex was what he wanted Noah was more then happy to provide.

Observers hands dropped to Noah’s hips as his other two tentacles wrapped around Noah’s thighs and picked him up of the ground. Instinctively Noah whined softly and tugged agains the tentacles pinning his wrists, he wanted to wrap his arms around Observer and help keep himself up but Observer wouldn’t let go so Noah would have to trust Observer not to drop him. 

Observer kissed him hard and ground their bodies together making Noah moan softly, he kissed back eagerly nipping Observers lip to silently demand more. The action made Observer chuckle and he deepened the kiss willingly, moving his hands from Noah’s hips to his ass and squeezing roughly. It made Noah gasp and accidentally break the kiss tossing his head back against the wall panting.

Observer easily carried Noah away from the door to the other side of the room where they’d be a little less likely to be heard before pinning him again. Noah was grateful for that because he knew from experience he would not be able to stay quiet once things got hot and heavy. Already he was having to bite his lip to muffle his moans as Observer groped his crotch and massaged his thighs.

“You better not actually rip my clothes, I’m not bussing home looking like I just got raped.” Noah said, his haughty tone spoiled by a breathy sexual quality he couldn’t seem to help just then. Observer laughed and let Noah down to the floor gently.

“Fine then strip for me.” Observer ordered making Noah blush ever so slightly but he didn’t refuse, partially because he was still afraid of Observer and partially because he was already more then half hard and he wanted this badly now. He started taking off his clothes slowly enough to be teasing as Observer watched intently licking his lips and grinning making Noah shiver because of how sharp Observers teeth were. he remembered what those teeth felt like sinking into his neck or shoulder and t made his cock twitch.

As soon as he underwear was half way off one of Observers tentacles lashed out and tugged them off all the way before slamming Noah back against the wall again and picked him up with a tentacle around both of his thighs and one around his throat. Noah moaned and grabbed the tentacle around his neck to stop it from choking him to much, a little felt nice.  
Observer lifted Noah up far enough that when he stepped closer his face was level with Noah’s cock and Noah gave a choked but loud moan when Observer bent his head just a little and sucked lightly on one on Noah’s balls, taking it tenderly into his mouth and teasing it with his tongue. Noah was vaguely glad he’d showered thoroughly that morning before he moaned loudly and Observers free tentacle slipped into his mouth and down his throat further restricting his breathing. 

Noah did his best to breath through his nose and closed his lips around Observers tentacle, sucking hard as Observer slid one finger dry inside Noah’s ass making him arch and moan. He barely managed to keep himself from biting Observers tentacle as Observer started fingering him but he managed it. His eyes rolled up, staring unseeingly at the ceiling as he focused on the bodily sensations he was experiencing. 

It wasn’t long before Observer pulled his fingers out of Noah’s ass and his tentacle out of Noah’s mouth and stepped back to watch as he pushed the tentacle inside Noah’s ass instead. Noah arched and thrashed against the tentacles that were holding him as the tentacle squirmed deep inside him, it felt so unbelievably good that Noah didn’t even hear his own moans. The tentacle massaged his sweet spot making him cry out, his eyes rolling back as Observer stared hungrily at him. 

He lowered Noah and moved forward to grab his waist letting Noah wrap his arms and legs around Observer and cling to him. Desperate for friction he rutted against Observers stomach making him laugh. He pulled Noah away from him enough that he could reach down and undo his pants. Noah’s eyes fixed immediately on Observers cock once it was freed from his pants and he licked his lips, his mouth watering. 

“Please give it to me, I want it to badly.” He crocked reaching down with one hand to stroke Observer’s erection. 

“How do you want it Noah?” Observer asked and Noah shuddered trying to decide. 

“In my mouth, please, I want you to fuck my throat.” Noah pleaded and Observer nodded, letting Noah down to the floor so he could kneel in front of Observer. Observer drew his tentacle out of Noah before thrusting it back inside from the back this time which was a better angle in this position. Noah moaned and leaned forward immidiatly, swirling his tongue around the head of Observers cock before taking it deep into his throat.

He closed his eyes as Observer twisted his hands into Noah’s hair starting to thrust into Noah’s throat right away making him choke and moan as Observers tentacle fucked his ass as well. He lifted his hips encouraging the tentacle deeper inside him as he started to drool, the taste of Observers cock and the feeling of him stimulating Noah’s gag reflexes a little calling more saliva to his mouth to drip down his chin. 

A second tentacle squirmed it’s way into Noah’s ass making him arch again, the stretch stung but it pressed more firmly against his inner walls and felt amazing as well and he cried out. The fourth tentacle squeezed his throat tighter giving Observer a even tighter cavity to thrust into and the third tentacle wrapping around his cock to distract him from that discomfort.

He could hardly breath now but every breath he managed came back out as a moan and he opened his eyes to look up at Observer worshipfully. His hands free now he rested one on Observers ass to encourage him to fuck Noah harder even if it left him unable to speak for the rest of the day. The other hand cupped and fondled Observers balls in the way Noah new he liked making Observer curse gruffly.

Observers tentacles thrust into him and the other squeezed and stroked his dick overstimulating him in a horrible, wonderful way. He could feel Observers cock throbbing in his throat giving away that he would cum soon and Noah tried to brace himself. 

Observer came deep in Noah’s throat and Noah chocked and came at the same time, coughing and gasping, moaning and twitching as he came hard over the bathroom floor and his own stomach and thighs. Observer stepped back and Noah doubled over, coughing up the cum that had chocked him as he road out the last of his orgasms with Observers tentacles still inside him and then collapsed. He was exhausted and winded but satisfied beyond his wildest dreams.

“I think I’d better take you home rather then let you bus now.” Observer chuckled and picked Noah up leaving the next person who came into the washroom to wonder about the full set of clothes laying on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mostly take requests on my tumblr too-much-slender-stuff now, sorry people who've requested things on here. :/


	29. Forget the Lube (Jeff/Evan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom!Jeff x Sub!Evan - "I need to feel you inside me" for your prompts, pretty please?

Jeff was over top of Evan who was making soft whimpering noises to himself as Jeff teased him. It felt like forever that Jeff had been doing this and Evan couldn’t stand much more of it, he keened and arched as Jeff twisted on of his nipples. Evan covered his own mouth with a whimper and Jeff grinned, Evan always acted to tough and he loved this contrast, how desperate and submissive he got during sex. 

Jeff had forbidden Evan from touching him but Evan wouldn’t be able to hold back much longer. His cock was painfully hard and drooling precum onto his stomach as Jeff teased him wickedly, suddenly Evan gave a half a sob and wrapped his arms around Jeff breaking the no touching rule but he so desperately needy now he couldn’t think.   
“I need you inside me, please!” Evan begged looking up at Jeff with teary eyes that Jeff just couldn’t say no to.  
“Alright Ev.” He said and reached for the lube.

“No, no forget it I can’t wait anymore please Jeff.” Evan said and Jeff nodded because he had already stretched Evan out and there would probably still be close to enough lubrication left over. He lined himself up and pushed slowly inside him, Evan arched and cried out clinging to Jeff tightly. “Fuck faster, more, please.” Evan begged and Jeff gave him what he wanted beginning to thrust quickly.

It stung but Evan didn’t care at all, moaning and writhing under Jeff happily as the teasing finally ended and he was actually given what he wanted. He pushed his hips up against Jeff, meeting each thrust enthusiastically making Jeff moan too. Evan was so hot and tight around him and he couldn’t think at all, his usually busy mind shut down entirely in the face of this pleasure.

After so long teasing neither of them lasted long before they were cumming hard together and then collapsing back to the bed. Evan sighed happily and curled up to Jeff passing out almost immediately, exhausted from frustration and pleasure. Jeff chuckled softly and stroked Evan’s hair as he drifted off too.


	30. Mine Tonight (Vinny/Habit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m going to mark you as mine tonight.” with Alpha Habit and Omega Vinny

Vinny had stayed home that day because he could tell his heat was coming from that morning and sure enough is had hit about noon. He hid in his room, naked and curled up in his bed on top of a towel so that his slick would stain the bed or any of his clothes. He hated his heat cycle so much but at least the people he lived with were betas, or they had been before Habit but he didn’t always come and Vinny prayed he wouldn’t. 

Jeff and Evan didn’t feel the same attraction to him when he was like this but the scent he gave off couldn’t be easy for them to deal with. When he heard someone downstairs and he froze holding his breath but he couldn’t help but hope it was Habit. He needed relief so desperately.

The footsteps paused and then came up the stairs towards them and then his door opened and Habit was standing there in the doorway. Vinny whined but he couldn’t bring himself to tell Habit to go away, in fact he got to his hands and knees and turned so his ass was towards Habit dropping to his elbows and offering his slick entrance to Habit.

“Please, please.” He begged his head dropping his head to the mattress and he could hear a soft growl start up from Habit. The bed shifted as Habit crawled onto the bed and Habit trailed his fingers over one of the trails of slick dripping down his thigh.

“I’m going to mark you as mine tonight.” Habit growled and Vinny whined not sure if it was from protest or desire. He heard the rustle of Habit pushing down his pants and then his thick cock was being pushed inside Vinny’s body who seemed to swallow Habit up. Vinny gave a cry of relief and pleasure, yelping with each hard thrust Habit delivered.

Habit dragged his nails down Vinny’s back and he pressed back against the touch with a whine and got back to his hands and knee arching back and offering his neck to Habit. He didn’t want to be marked by Habit, any other time he’d reject it but now his instincts were controlling him and they wanted nothing more then to be dominated and owned. 

Habit’s teeth sunk into the back of his neck and Vinny practically screamed as he came fore the first time but Habit wasn’t done with him and kept going. Vinny collapsed onto his stomach with his legs spread so Habit could keep going because it still felt good, no doubt he’d have cum a few more times by the time he was done. He would hate himself for this later but just then he was utterly in heaven, high on pleasure, his eyes rolled back into his head as he shuddered and moaned over and over again giving himself to Habit.


	31. Another Week (Habinny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: You look good all flustered, but you can't cum for another week at least w/ habiny

Vinny squirms in his seat, poking at his dinner and not feeling like eating it at all. How cruel can Habit be? Getting him used to having sex and cumming multiple times a day and then suddenly forcing him into chastity so he can’t even touch himself and cum. 

“Is something wrong Vin?” Habit asks innocently from the other side of the table and Vinny looks up with a sad puppy dog expression. “Come on Vin i cooked today, don’t you like it?”

“It-.. It’s very good sir but I just can’t focus with this belt on. Can’t we take it off? Just for a bit?” He asks desperately and Habit makes a considering face which causes hope to swell in Vinny’s heart.

“Come here Vin.” Habit orders pushing away from the table and Vinny immediately slips out of his seat and crawls over to Habit. When he reaches the being he nuzzles the inside of his thigh and looks up at him pleadingly. Habit gives him a little smile and combs his fingers through Vinny’s hair, “Show me how much you want it.” Habit orders softly and Vinny knows what that means.

Without hesitation he unzips Habits pants and lifts himself up a little more, carefully pulling out Habits shaft and starting to lick it, getting him hard. As soon as habit is hard Vinny takes him into his mouth and slides all the way down, grateful, not for the first time, that he doesn’t have a gag reflex. He uses his tongue, lips, throat, to the best effect he can and it’s not long before Habit cums in his throat and Vinny drinks it eagerly.

He can feel his own dick trying to harden in the constraints of the chastity belt only to hit the cool metal and shrivel again. He looks up at Habit hopefully, Habit loves Vinny’s blowjobs and praises him up and down for how good he does so that has to be enough. Habit thinks for a moment while Vinny waits in breathless anticipation. 

“You look good all flustered but I’m not going to let you cum for another week at least!” Habit laughs and Vinny’s heart falls down through the floor. dejectedly Vinny returns to his seat, this week is going to be torturous.


	32. Just One More Thing (Evan/Habit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> propt: true form habit dominating Evan

Evan wakes up in a strange place but he’s glad to feel that it is him waking up, not Habit carrying Evan along for the ride. The second wave of happiness comes when he looks around and finds that the place he is is beautiful! He’s in a forest, a old forest and it’s so green, moss and flowers grow between the trees and Evan turns in a full circle, surveying his surroundings. he gives a delighted laugh and then jumps when he hears something moving behind him.

He whips around to see a large, wolf like figure with spider legs protruding from its back coming out of the woods. Habit! Evan turns to run but a voice in his head stops him

/Don’t run Evan, you know I can stop you. Besides I’m not here to take you back./ the inhuman voice reverberated in evan’s skull rather then the air around him. Evan flinches and slowly turns back towards Habit who’s laid down on the ground, front hands or paws crossed in front of him. Slowly Evan approaches him. 

“If you’re not here to take me back what are you hear for?” he asks uncertainly.

/To answer your questions./ Habit responds promptly, then before Evan could ask where he is Habit answers, /You’re in my world. I made this place and I’ve decided it’s the right place for you to be just now. While you’re here I can continue using your body and you’ll be totally unaware of what I do, ignorance is bliss right? While you’re here you can explore to your hears content, won’t feel hungry, won’t feel thirsty though you can drink from any water source and eat any berries if you want to. You’ll be safe here./

Evan gapes at Habit for a moment and then feels his legs go to jelly and he falls to his knees in front of Habit. This is the most merciful thing Habit has ever done for him and Evan feels like a million bucks! He won’t have to feel guilty, he won’t have to hear screams or feel like he could have stopped anything. He’ll be safe here! Habit said so himself.

“Thank you.” Evan gasps and Habit smiles showing sharp teeth but not in a threatening way. He leans down and nuzzles Evans cheek. 

/You’re welcome Ev, now there’s one more thing I want from you before I leave you to your exploring./ Habit says and Evan is a little wary but he wants to explore, and he wants to show habit he’s grateful so..

“What is it Habit?” he asks softly and Habit gives Evan a approving smile, a wave of warm emotion accompanying it as he nudges Evan’s chest hard enough to send him tumbling onto his back.

/Undress for me. We’re going to have a little bit of fun together before I leave you again./ Habit orders and Evan feels his heart sink, maybe Habit wants to hurt him, it wouldn’t be the first time. Still it’s not the worst thing Habit could ask him to do and Evan isn’t scared of pain. He get’s up and strips down, hesitating with his underwear, /All of it Evan./ Habit instructs and and Evan takes off his underwear, not like it’s anything Habit hasn’t seen before.

Evan’s still laying on his back and it confuses him when Habit moves forward and runs his hot tongue over Evan’s thigh. “Habit what-”

/No questions./ Habit interrupts looking up at Evan with intense dark eyes and nipping his leg, Evan gasps loudly as a small trail of blood drips down from the place where Habit bit him. Habit laps up the blood, running his hot tongue over Evan’s sensitive skin over and over and it should not feel as good as it does. Evan embarrasses himself by letting out a soft moan and covers his face.

Because his face is covered he doesn’t see when Habit shifts and then his hot tongue runs over Evan’s cock instead causing him to cry out and arch suddenly. His hands fly away from his face to dig in to the ground beneath him instead as he stares up at Habit, eyes wide and body trembling. What is Habit doing?!? But he said no questions and so Evan bites his lip and shuts up besides his whimpered and moans as Habit runs his tongue over evan’s shaft over and over until it’s hard. 

/Roll over Ev./ Habit orders pulling back and evan still has no idea what’s happening but he rolls over as instructed. He digs his nails into the ground under him and rests his head on the backs of his hands. Habits tongue runs over his ass-cheek and Evan gasps again closing his eyes and biting his wrist to stop himself from asking. 

Why on earth is Habit making him feel good? None of this makes no sense at all! And why on earth is it feeling good? Why is his body responding to this monster? he remembers that Habit can hear his thoughts when he hears a rough chuckle from behind him making him blush darkly.

Evan feels Habits long hot tongue starting to squirm into his ass and gasps loudly, arching off the ground, his eyes shoot open and he moans. Fuck it’s been so long since Evan last had sex and his body responds with humiliating eagerness to the touches. Habit’s tongue finds his prostrate and presses against it, lapping at it maddeningly. 

“Oh fuck, Oh f-uuck~” Evan moans finally braking his silence, “More, Habit more please.” He blushes darkly but he knows this is what Habit wants and hell Evan wants it too, it’s so much better then pain or Habit making him hurt someone for the reward of this place.. This is well worth it, more then.

Habit chuckles and his tongue continues to squirm inside of Evan, relaxing him and working him open. After a bit Evan is so close to cumming he can taste it and it’s going to be extraordinary but then Habit pulls back leaving Evan letting out a pathetic whine of disappointment and desire. 

/On your hands and knees,/ Habit orders him and Evan shakily raises himself to his hands and knees as he was ordered to. He feels Habit move over top of him and his jaw closes around Evan’s neck, not digging his teeth in yet but certainly holding him still. Evan understand why when he feels something huge pressing against his entrance.

“Habit, Habit No! It’ll never fit don’t-” Evan’s cut of with a near scream as Habit pushes inside him anyway. Evan’s loose and slick with saliva but the stretch is still to much, Evan arches as his backside stings and aches, stretching painfully to accommodate Habit. Habit keeps a hold of Evan’s neck to keep him from moving away until he’s completely inside Evan.

As soon as he lets go Evan collapses, his ass still in the air because he’s pretty much being held up by Habit’s cock but his chest pressed against the moss as he gasps for air. His body twitches, tenses, relaxes trying to get used to the enormous thing inside him. When Habit moves Evan cries out again, it feels like if Habit goes to hard he might tear Evan open and be literally fucking his organs. But at the same time evan feels so /full/and he can feel Habit pressing against every previously untouched nerve in his ass and it feels so good he can’t stand it.

The pain has wilted his arousal some but as Habit slowly ruts into him it comes back quickly. Evan cries out Habit’s name over and over with each thrust, clawing at the ground as his eyes role back completely overwhelmed by the torturous pleasure and incredible pain. Habit laughs breathlessly and it’s unlike anything Evan’s ever heard, making his cock twitch against his stomach and pre drool onto the ground under him.

he’s drooling too, unable to keep his mouth closed or even notice what he’s doing as he starts to get closer to cumming. He can’t even tighten around Habit because he’s too big and it feels like he’s thrusting directly into that spot in his gut where his pleasure coils. “Habit I cant! I-I’m gonna- ohh fuck! Holy shit I can’t!” he twists his own hands in his hair and then he’s cumming with a scream, cum spurting out onto his own stomach and the ground under him.

Habit cums right After Evan’s done leaving him over sensitive and feeling every twitch of Habit’s cock and every drop of cum. Evan keens, legs shaking as Habit fills him even fuller, it feels like he’ll be dripping this cum for days to cum. When Habit finishes and pulls out Evan fully collapses to the ground. he can feel Habit’s come sort of squelching inside and it makes him shudder.

he looks up at Habit over his shoulder with a expression of perfectly sated exhaustion and Habit smiles at him. /Rest now Evan, and enjoy this world, I’ll come back and visit you again some time./ Habit assures and Evan nods, he can’t quite speak just now but he knows Habit knows Evan will be looking forward to that day.


End file.
